Lost Wing
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Last chapter! bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah sedih nan mengenaskan SasuNaru? ada spesial chapnya juga lho...sasufemnaru. fict pertama author di Fandom Naruto, r&r?
1. Chapter 1

Malam sudah lama menguasai langit namu Kota Konoha masih terlihat ramai, penuh dengan cahaya berkerlap-kerlip dari berbagai gedung pencakar langit. Di salah satu sudut tempat di Konoha, _yang_ bertebaran dengan Love hotel lah, kisah ini di mulai….

.

.

The Lost Wing

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto itu karangannya Masashi Kishimoto kan? *digeplak sandal*

Fallen angel karya Mitsuki Kao (maaf kalau salah, author lupa judulnya)

.

.

Pairing : Sasu x femNaru

.

.

Warning : OOC (disini Sifat Sasuke dan Naruto ketuker), semi M, abal, GaJe, kata-kata _yang_ njelimet, gender switch Naruto POV, dll

.

.

Burung dalam sangkar tak akan pernah bisa terbang lagi dengan bebas

.

.

"Naruto?"

Panggilan itu membuatku, _yang_ tengah di rangkul oleh seorang pria paruh baya mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhku. Mata biru safirku langsung menatap sesosok lelaki berambut raven _yang_ wajahnya dipenuhi oleh luka. Salah satu tangannya tengah menggenggam erat kerah baju seseorang _yang_ kupikir adalah lawan berkelahinya _yang_ kini tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dobe… akhirnya aku menemukanmu," orang itu, _yang_ dengan kejam langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lawannya _yang_ tadi digenggamnya langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah sumringah. Aku menatapnya dalam diam, mata oniksnya menatap mata samudraku penuh harap.

"Kau…" ucapan menggantungku membuat dia sedikit menampilkan senyumnya. _Senyum yang sama. _Batinku. "Siapa?" kataku dingin, membuat seketika ekspresi wajahnya mendingin. Mata hitam kelamnya menatapku tak percaya. Dia hendak berucap sesuatu namun aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dengan angkuh dan melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan masih dirangkul oleh pria _yang_ seumur ayahku, _yang_ kini mulai nakal mendekatkan kepalanya ke hanya membiarkannya, toh lelaki ini adalah pelangganku.

'Maaf Suke,' batinku sembari menutup mataku.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu _yang_ terkunci ketika aku mulai menaiki tempat tidur. Ketika aku berbalik, lelaki itu telah membelakangi pintu dan menatapku dengan senyum nafsu tersungging di bibirnya dan mata _yang_ memancarkan seolah-olah ingin memakanku saat ini juga. Aku memamerkan senyum menggoda terbaikku _yang_ membuat lelaki itu langsung berjalan cepat ke arahku dan memelukku erat. Salah satu tangannya membelai pipiku kemudian mengangkat daguku dan mencium bibir merah nan mungil milikku dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu,

Puas dengan bibirku, lelaki itu kemudian mencium leherku, sembari membuka dasi kupu-kupu dan membuka semua kancing seragamku sambil menindihku. Dan tangannya mulai mengerayangi seluruh tubuhku…

.

.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dengan selembar selimut _yang_ menutupi tubuhku dengan warna kulit tan. Aku menengok ke arah sampingku, sudah tak ada siapa-siapa disana, _yang_ ada hanyalah beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu yen. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dengan perlahan. Lelah dan sakit _yang_ kurasakan setelah tubuhku di 'pakai' oleh lelaki penuh nafsu itu.

Dengan selimut _yang_ aku pegang untuk menutupi bagian dada sampai bawah, aku beringsut ke kamar mandi _yang_ memang ada di kamar hotel VIP ini. Di kamar mandi aku menyalakan showerku.

Ya… shower itu membasahi semua bagian dalam tubuhku. Dari rambut panjang pirangku sampai ke kaki langsingku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Dobe…"

Suara itu kembali terngiang di telingaku ketika aku menutup kelopak mataku. Membuat perasaan rindu itu muncul. Perasaan senang _yang_ membuncah karena akhirnya dapat bertemu dengannya, dengan seorang sahabat _yang_ telah mengisi sebagian hatiku. Ternyata dia berubah menjadi tampan ya… dengusku. Tapi, senyumnya tak berubah dari lima tahun _yang_ lalu. Aku tersenyum, namun itu hanya sekejap.

"Siapa?"pertanyaan _yang_ kulontarkan tadi pun kembali terngiang. Membuatku tertawa hambar. "Maaf, Suke teme!" lirihku _yang_ tertutupi dengan suara air dari shower.

.

.

"Dia ya?"

"Cih, tidak tahu malu! Masih berani ke sekolah setelah melacurkan diri dengan seragam sekolah kita,"

"Dasar pelacur! Kenapa dia tidak di keluarkan saja sih?"

"Benar! Bikin malu kita saja."

Telingaku menangkap suara itu. Aku mendengus kesal. Melirik mereka sekilas kemudian melenggang pergi dengan gaya _yang_ disombong-sombongkan, memasuki kelasku. Aku duduk di kelasku _yang_ tepat berada di dekat jendela. Tak kupedulikan dengungan-dengungan _yang_ kubilang sirik itu. Kemudian mataku terbelalak begitu tanpa sengaja mata biru sapireku melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut raven hitam tengah menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang segera turun dari kelasku _yang_ ada dilantai dua untuk menemuinya…

.

.

"Yo, Dobe!" sapanya riang. Aku menatapnya dingin.

"Darimana…"

"Tentu saja aku tahu sekolahmu dari seragam _yang_ kau pakai kemarin, baka-dobe!" ucapnya meremehkan. Tuit (?) empat buah siku muncul di dahiku. Namun aku menahan emosiku _yang_ akan keluar dengan mengepalkan tanganku, membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau disini?" tanyaku masih menahan amarah. Pemuda dihadapan itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Kau makin cantik dobe!"

Blush! Mukaku memerah. Dia terkekeh geli, sementara aku memutar kepalaku ke samping.

"Hahaha.. maaf-maaf…" ucapnya masih tertawa.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menertawakanku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas," ucapku sambil berlalu tapi ternyata lenganku digenggam erat olehnya. Aku menoleh, mendapati wajah dinginnya ada di sana.

"Kau benar tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku menggeleng. "Kau, Namikaze Naruto kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingat padaku?" ucapnya terdengar agak menyeramkan. Aku menatapnya dingin, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga kutepis lengannya.  
>"Jangan sok kenal ya… aku tidak pernah merasa mengenalmu!"<p>

Nyut!

Padahal aku _yang_ mengatakannya tetapi aku juga _yang_ merasa rasa ini membuatku kemudian melenggang pergi.

Maafkan aku Suke-teme… kau tidak seharusnya mengingatku. Lupakan aku dan janjimu padaku itu…

Batinku. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir keluar.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto : *melepas wig panjangnya* Fuah… gerah… otot wajahku juga kaku.<p>

Author : *langsung meluk Naruto* KYA! NARU-CHAN! Kau manis bgt tadi…actingmu TOP deh.

Sasuke : *nendang author sambil ngerebut Naruto* "daripada memeluk dobeku lebih baik kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu, kau author baru di fandom ini kan, hn?"

Naruto : *blushing*

Author : *bangun dari tendangan dengan banyak darah* Hajimemashite, Fuyu-yuki-shiro disini… ini fanfict pertama saya di fandom Naruto Indonesia. Salam kenal… ah ya… kenapa pairing pertama saya di FNI adalah SasuNaru? Hm… itu karena saya merasa tertarik untuk membuatnya, hehe tapi asli lho, saya baru di dunia Fujoshi, jadi saya belum bisa bikin fict. YAOI, makanya saya masih pakai gender switch. Salam kenal semuanya, dan mohon reviewnya ya… *pupy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : **"Konni minna~" *teriak pake toa*

Sasuke and Naruto : "BERISISK!" *nendang author*

Sasuke : "Cih, kita harus main lagi di fict gaje ini?"

Naruto : "Sabarlah teme, kita udah di kontrak nih, lagian aku juga suka kok karakter Naruto di fict ini," *pasang tampang Innocent bikin sasuke nosebleed dan author yg langsung meluk Naruto*

Author : "Kyaa… Naru-chan baiknyaaawwww…."

Sasuke : *Nendang author tepat di wajah* "Jangan sentuh dobe-ku"

Naruto : *blushing*

Author : *sambil ngelap darah yg keluar* "Haha… baiklah.. baiklah… lebih baik kita balas review dulu ya… review pertama untuk **zoroutechhi**. Iya.. tadinya saya juga pingin bikin Naru fem sasu, karena menurut saya Sasu yg cocok jadi tokoh ceweknya, tapi berhubung saya terbiasa di cekoki oleh teman fujoshi saya SasuNaru, maka saya gak bisa ngebayangin kalo Sasuke harus jadi cewek, hehe. Ok, udah update, review lagi ya…"

Sasuke : "for **Superol**, yup, setuju! Lagipula terlalu banyak ketawa bikin otot wajahku keram, thanks dah bantuin gue (?), ni udah update, review lagi ya"

Author : "Tambahan aja buat Superol, aku juga suka lho kalo sasuke cinta mati sama Naruto, hehe moga chap ini kamu sedikit puas ma karya saya… Ok, Naruto, Sasuke, segera bersiap-siap, karena kalian harus mulai berperan," *ngasihin script ke Naruto dan Sasuke*

Naruto : "Ok deh… Jaa minna… Happy reading…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Wing<strong>

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto itu karangannya Masashi Kishimoto kan? *digeplak sandal*

Fallen angel karya Mitsuki Kao (maaf kalau salah, author lupa judulnya)

.

.

Pairing : Sasu x femNaru

.

.

Warning : OOC (disini Sifat Sasuke dan Naruto ketuker), semi M, abal, GaJe, kata-kata _yang_ njelimet, gender switch Naruto POV, dll

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Suke-teme!" <em>

_Seorang bocah berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun tengah memperhatikan bocah lelaki berambut pantat ayam yang tengah menutup kelopak matanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau yang membuatnya merasa nyaman._

"_Suke-teme!" panggil bocah berambut pirang panjang itu sembari menguncang-guncang tubuh teman mainnya._

"_Hn…" si bocah lelaki hanya bergumam tak jelas karena tidurnya yang terganggu. "Jangan ganggu aku dobe," ucap bocah itu sembari membuka matanya, menampilkan mata onix miliknya yang langsung disuguhi oleh wajah tan sang bocah yang membuatnya hamper nosebleed karena jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya._

"_Menyingkirlah dobe," ucap bocah itu kasar. Membuat pemilik mata blue sapphire itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya yang ada di atas lelaki berambut raven itu. Bocah lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang bocah perempuan yang masih menggembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk. Bocah raven itu menghela nafas._

"_Ada apa dobe?" Tanya bocah raven itu. Si bocah perempuan yang dipanggil dobe itu tidak menjawab. Masih merajuk. "Kalau kau masih merajuk, aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang!" ancamnya sambil beranjak pergi, namun seseorang menarik baju hitamnya sehingga si bocah raven itu tak dapat bergerak ke mana-mana. Si bocah raven itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bocah perempuan berambut pirang panjang di belakangnya._

_Si bocah berambut pirang itu menatap takut-takut wajah bocah lelaki. Mata blue sapphire miliknya berkaca-kaca penuh harap pada bocah yang memiliki mata hitam onix pekat. Melihat itu, dia jadi merasa bersalah, sepertinya ancamannya sudah berlebihan. bocah berambut raven itu kemudian memeluk dobe kesayangannya membuat mata blue sapphire orang yang dipeluknya membulat dan pipinya bersemu merah._

"_Tenanglah dobe, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, maaf aku tadi keterlaluan," ucap bocah raven itu. _

"_Benar?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Selalu bersamaku? Tidak akan seperti ayahku?"_

"_Hn. Percayalah padaku."_

"_Kalau suatu saat nanti kita terpisah bagaimana?"_

_Si rambut raven kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap bocah perempuan itu lekat-lekat._

"_Aku akan mencarimu, apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan menjemputmu untuk terus bersamaku, selamanya…" kemudian si rambut raven mencium kening bocah dihadapannya. Membuat bocah berambut pirang itu tersenyum hangat. Sehangat mentari pagi yang sangat di sukai si rambut raven. "Karena itu, jika kita benar-benar terpisah, tunggu aku ya, aku akan secepatnya menemuimu…"_

"_Hm.. aku akan menunggumu,"_

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku secepat yang kubisa. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di setiap keningku. Mimpi indah itu lagi. Aku menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan yang menggelap. Rintik air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Janji lima tahun yang lalu itu kembali mengusikku. aku melirik ke arah jam weker yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Jam enam pagi. Kusingkap selimut dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.<p>

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lelaki berambut raven itu membuka matanya. kenangan akan masa lalunya bersama perempuan yang sangat dicintainya selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil sebuah foto usang dari dompetnya, wajah seorang bocah perempuan berambut pirang yang di ikat dua olehnya tersenyum kea rah kamera, sementara dirinya waktu kecil menatap gadis itu dengan penuh sayang. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"_Kalau suatu saat nanti kita terpisah bagaimana?"_

"_Aku akan mencarimu, apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan menjemputmu untuk terus bersamaku, selamanya…" _

"_Karena itu, jika kita benar-benar terpisah, tunggu aku ya, aku akan secepatnya menemuimu…"_

"_Hm.. aku akan menunggumu,"_

Sasuke menatap lembut foto itu. Setelah lima tahun mencarinya, akhirnya Sasuke menemukannya. Menemukan mentari kecilnya dulu. Menemukan Naruto dobenya.

"_Jangan sok kenal ya… aku tidak pernah merasa mengenalmu,"_

Sasuke kemudian terdiam. Mengingat pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lamanya dengan Naruto-nya yang menyakitkan.

"Apa salahku padamu dobe? Apa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku?"

**End of Normal POV**

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Aku menatap cermin yang ada di hadapanku. Memandang dingin pantulan dalam cermin itu. Aku tersenyum miris kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu dan mengambil tas. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan turun menuju dapur dan aku terdiam tepat di depan meja makan.<p>

Bukan makanan yang aku temui di meja makan itu, bukan. Melainkan beberapa uang kertas dan selembar catatan di sana.

_Naruto, ibu akan dinas selama beberapa hari. Uang ini untuk kebutuhanmu._

_Ibu _

Aku tersenyum dingin membaca tulisan itu. Kemudian ku ambil uang beserta catatan itu dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah.

"Aku bias dapat uang sendiri tanpa perlu diberi olehmu, ibu." Ucapku sinis.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah…<p>

Aku tak bias berkata-kata ketika Sasuke ada di depanku ketika aku baru keluar gerbang sekolah. Dengan gayanya yang santai dia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dekat gerbang sekolah. Cuek. Namun ketika dia menyadari kehadiranku, dia tersenyum, jujur, senyum yang mengerikan.

"Hai, Dobe"

Sapanya dengan senyum iblis. Senyum yang amat beda dengan kemarin.

Aku bergidik….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Hanase!" teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya di lenganku. Namun sia-sia. Tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Jadi tak mungkin aku bias bebas darinya meski aku sudah berontak habis-habisan.<p>

"Hei, Kau, lepaskan!" ucapku sekarang berteriak. Teriakanku mengundang banyak perhatian, namun tak ada seorang pun yang sepertinya berniat untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku mendengus kesal.

Menyerah, akhirnya aku pasrah saja akan di tarik ke mana, meski aku sebenarnya tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya.

Tentu saja aku tak mau, karena aku takut, dia menyadari bahwa aku masih mengingatnya.

Aku takut untuk menyadari bahwa sudah begitu lama aku tidak menunggunya lagi…

Sejak kejadian itu, aku sudah tak pantas untuk berada di sisinya lagi…

"Ramen dua. Yang satu ukuran jumbo,"

Kudengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Eh? Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah berada di depan kedai ichiraku dan Sasuke sudah tidak memegang tanganku lagi. Seharusnya aku kabur saat ini juga tapi…

"Duduklah dobe, kalau kau berdiri di jalan seperti itu, kau hanya akan menghalangi orang yang mau makan!" katanya terkekeh geli. Aku menggembungkan pipi kesal. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan gaya terpaksa. Muka cemberut yang ditekuk dan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi ekor mataku curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"Tak ada gunanya kau merajuk seperti itu dobe!" ucapnya menggoda.

"Aku tidak sedang merajuk, dan jangan panggil aku dobe, Bodoh!" ucapku. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Kau benar tidak mengenalku? Hei, Namikaze Naruto-chan!" ucapnya. Aku tak menjawab. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya saat ini. Entah kenapa aku dapat merasakan aura kesedihan yang terpancar darinya. Aku menunduk. Tak menjawab. Berkali-kali batinku mengucapkan maaf padanya. Tapi apa akan terdengar olehnya? Kurasa tidak akan.

"Silakan ramennya," ucap pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku kepada kami berdua. Uap ramen mengepul ke wajahku. Membuat wajahku panas. Kemudian aku merasakan kepalaku di tepuk-tepuk olehnya.

"Makanlah dobe, Ramen kesukaanmu kan?" sebuah pernyataan darinya kemudian dia membagi dua sumpitnya dan mulai melahap ramen yang dari dulu memang kesukaanku. Aku menatapnya sekilas kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya. Ramen yang seharusnya enak, jadi tidak terasa enak lagi dilidahku. Rasa haru menyergap hatiku. Apakah, selama lima tahun ini, dia benar-benar mencariku sampai ke sini? Apakah selama lima tahun ini dia mencariku sembari mengingat setiap detil apa yang aku sukai dan yang tidak aku sukai?

Jika ya, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Aku tahu makanan favoritenya, tomat. Dia sangat suka sendiri. Dulu, dia sangat suka menatap langit di bawah pohon rindang. Ya… aku mengingatnya selama lima tahun ini, dan akupun menunggunya dia menjemputku. Tapi … jika saja kejadian itu tak terjadi padaku, mungkin saat ini aku akan bahagia bersama suke-ku.

"Naruto?" panggilnya membuatku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Ah, sepertinya aku melamun tadi.

"Hm?"

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Aku menggeleng kemudian menyeruput ramenku dengan cepat. "Kau tidak terlihat bahagia," ucapnya aku masih diam.

"hei, apa kau masih ingat janjiku?"

"…."

"Kau masih menungguku kan?" desaknya membuatku seketika menggebrak mejaku. Aku menatap mata hitam onixnya dengan marah.

"Janji apa? Menunggu apa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengingatmu," ucapku penuh penekanan. Mata onix itu menatapku dalam, tak percaya. Aku mendesah.

"Sasuke, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi," akhirnya aku buka suara. Akhirnya aku mengalah untuk tidak berbohong padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku," ucapnya. Membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Dan sebelum berkata-kata lagi ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Naru-chan, mala mini bisa temani aku? Di hotel yang biasanya," ucap suara diseberang. Aku melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingku yang kini tengah menatapku. Mata biru langitku kemudian meredup.

"Hm… tentu saja om," ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat tertarik. Mendengar itu, om-om yang ada di seberang sana, entah siapa hanya terkekeh kemudian memutuskan hubungan.

"Lihat? Aku bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi," ucapku padanya kemudian bergegas pergi namun tanganku dicekal olehnya.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi ke tempat tua Bangka itu!" perintah Sasuke dingin. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan benci kemudian melepaskan cekalannya.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku sehingga aku harus menurutimu!" ucapku kemudian berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menunduk.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke : " …."<p>

Author : "Hehehe" (sweat drop)

Naruto : "Lho? Kok jadi makin gaJe gini sih ceritanya?"

Sasuke : "Bener.. kok makin gaJe dan gak jelas (?)"

Author : "Ya… hehe..(n_n)a entahlah, sepertinya aku gak puny aide buat chapter ini. Tapi buat chapter tiga malah ada. (lho?) lebih panjang dari ini malah, hehe, gomenne minna,"

Sasuke and Naruto : "Ya… sudahlah… hei teme, tumben sekali ya kita ada di fict yg authornya gaje gini dan dak kreatif,"

Author : JLEB

Sasuke : "Sudahlah Dobe, kasihan kalau kau berkata terus terang kalau author kita ini **gaJe, plin plan, gak bisa bikin cerita yg bagus, …**

Author : (langsung bekap mulut Sasuke) "Cukup! Ok, minna, Review please…."


	3. Chapter 3

_Burung dalam sangkar tak akan pernah bisa terbang lagi dengan bebas…_

_Sekalipun dapat terbang, burung putih tersebut hanya akan bernasib malang… _

.

.

_Seekor burung putih dalam sangkar selalu menatap ke arah langit. Mata biru burung itu berharap untuk dapat terbang di langitnya biru…_

_Suatu ketika, sang pemilik lupa mengunci sangkar, lalu, sang burung mengepakkan sayapnya dan melesat terbang…_

_Namun hanya sebentar saja dia merasakan enaknya terbang di langit._

_Karena di tengah perjalanan terbangnya, burung itu, dilukai oleh sang elang, membuat sang burung terjatuh sampai ke jurang…_

_Membuat sang burung kehilangan sesuatu yang merupakan identitasnya sebagai seorang burung… sesuatu yang merupakan benda berharganya…_

_Burung putih yang malang itu, kehilangan kedua sayapnya…._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Lost Wing **

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

.

.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, romance, hurt/comfort, Naruto POV, dll

.

.

**A/n : **Italic itu buat kata-kata asing dan masa lalu ya? Trus OOOoooOOO itu merupakan tanda pergantian POV. Kalo gak ada pemberitahuan berarti kembali ke Naruto POV.

Ja.. Reading happy.. (?)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Normal POV

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Naruto memasuki rumahnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia luruh tepat saat pintu rumahnya tertutup oleh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Air matanya sudah hampir keluar, bibirnya yang mungil bergetar. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berupaya menenangkan dirinya, berupaya untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya saat ini.

Namun sia-sia…

Dia sudah kotor! Dia sudah tak pantas lagi untuk dicintai! Dia sudah tak pantas lagi untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

Tak pantas…

Sedalam apapun rasa sayangnya pada pemuda itu, seberapapun tubuhnya menginginkan pelukan hangat pemuda berambut raven itu, tapi Naruto tak boleh bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak boleh…

Karena dia berbeda dengan yang dulu…

Berbeda dengan dirinya Sembilan tahun yang lalu, saat pertama bertemu dengannya

Berbeda dengan dirinya lima tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya harus berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

Berbeda…

"_Jangan sensei… kumohon jangan! Kumohon! Akh…"_

Naruto memejamkan rapat-rapat matanya,

"_Sensei…Akh… Ku…mohon…"_

Naruto menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Dia masih bisa merasakannya, masih bisa merasakannya…

Pipinya masih ingat hangatnya air mata yang keluar saat itu…

"Hiks..hiks…."

Naruto tahu, Naruto tahu… perbuatannya saat ini hanya akan menambah penderitaannya, menambah bebannya, menambah penghinaan atas kekotoran dirinya….

Penyesalan atas sesuatu yang hilang darinya, terenggut dengan paksa, namun itu menjadi awal jalannya menuju kekotoran yang sangat pekat….

"Suke…suke… hiks…hiks… Tasu…"

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan katakan itu! Jangan katakan kata yang akan meruntuhkan dirinya! Jangan katakan segala hal yang menggoyahkannya saat ini. Jangan katakan hal itu atau dirinya akan langsung berantakan tanpa sisa….

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah, otaknya kosong, hatinya pun tak kalah kosongnya dengan otaknya sekarang. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Kecewa?

Sedih?

Marah?

Terluka?

Sungguh dia tak mengerti. Naruto_nya_ berubah. Sasuke tahu itu. Mata biru yang amat disukai Sasuke tidak seindah dulu. Redup tanpa cahaya. Membuat Sasuke sedih, membuat Sasuke terluka karena dia tidak dapat membantu Narutonya, tak dapat membantu Mentarinya.

Sasuke menendang kaleng yang ada di depan kaki kirinya, membuat suara khas kaleng yang membuat orang di sana menatapnya, namun Sasuke tak peduli. Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia masih sibuk dengan langkahnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan dirinya sampai sesuatu yang keras mengenai wajahnya.

Serangan dari depan, eh?

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. di hadapannya berdiri tiga orang yang kemarin-kemarin dihajarnya. Hah… Sasuke mendengus kesal. Bagus… setidaknya, ada sebuah kegiatan yang akan menyalurkan rasa yang ada di hatinya saat ini!

* * *

><p>OOoooOO<p>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan dengan tatapan hampa. Lengkap dengan pakaian kerjaku. Ya… pakaian kerjaku adalah seragam sekolahku juga.<p>

Entah kenapa, penjual diri yang menggunakan seragam sekolah lebih diminati. Benar. Lebih diminati.

Ah, aku tak tahu apa asal mulanya sehingga aku menjalani kehidupan malam seperti ini. Semenjak ayah meninggal, ibu jadi sibuk bekerja. Jadi jarang dirumah dan dia jadi jarang tersenyum padaku.

Akh, dia bahkan jarang melihat ke arahku jika dia sedang di rumah. Karena aku mirip dengan ayahku.

Mata blue sapphire, rambut pirang, wajah juga mirip…

Mungkin, jika aku seorang lelaki, aku bisa dibilang sebagai reinkarnasinya.

BRUK!

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat seorang lelaki berambut raven berjalan terhuyung beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh. Melihat itu aku segera menghampirinya. Aku segera menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

"Hei… Sasuke…Hei… Kau tak apa? Sasuke? Oi _teme_… jawab aku…" teriakku panic sambil memukul-mukul pipinya bergantian. Tapi Sasuke tak bergerak. Mataku memanas lagi, tenggorokanku sakit.

"Suke _teme_… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… hiks…," ucapku lirih, air mataku kembali mengalir. Setitiki dua titik, air mataku jatuh ke pipinya.

Tidak!

Aku tidak mau kehilangannya!

Tidak mau!

Kemudian, kurasakan lengannya menarik tubuhku mendekatinya,

Dia membenamkan diriku di dadanya yang bidang…

Hangat….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Aku tak menyangka aku akan kalah,

Mereka bertiga berhasil melukai diriku sampai babak belur. Pandanganku mengabur saat aku tetap memaksakan diriku untuk berjalan meski dengan limbung. Dan selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang membantuku sama sekali.

Baguslah, disini benar-benar area untuk lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang memperhatikan orang .. aku merasa kepalaku berat. Tubuhku sudah tak bisa dipaksakan untuk berjalan lagi. Aku merasa pemandangan di depanku berubah miring dan aku merasa kepalaku menyentuh sesuatu benda keras.

.

.

Aku mengenalnya saat usiaku enam tahun. Namikaze Naruto, nama bocah perempuan itu. Rambut pirang sebahunya diikat dua. Mata blue sapphire miliknya berbinar-binar ceria. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan dan tingginya sama denganku,

Dia yang pertamakali menyapaku, saat itu –bahkan sampai sekarang – aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Wajahku yang tanpa ekspresi ini memang sudah dari lahir kudapat, tak bisa ditolak. Tapi orang lain tak bisa menerima itu.

Lalu, suatu hari, ketika waktu pulang dari TK, dia mengintaiku dengan terang-terangan. Setengah badannya tersembunyi di balik pintu. Setengah badannya lagi menatapku dengan malu-malu. Aku mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku terkesan kasar dan simple. Dia hanya menggeleng-geleng malu kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum seperti mentari pagi.

.

.

"Hei… Sasuke…Hei… Kau tak apa? Sasuke?...

_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?_

… Oi _teme_… jawab aku…"

_Sepertinya dia khawatir. Sepertinya dia panic. Suara siapa?_

_Ah, bukan suara siapa, karena Aku kenal suara itu. Aku bahkan rindu panggilan itu. _

"Suke _teme_… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… hiks…."

_Dia menangis, jangan… jangan menangis._

Kemudian, ketika kesadaranku kembali, setidaknya seperempatnya, tanganku langsung terjulur meraihnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Aku rindu padamu _dobe_," ucapku lirih. Kurasakan dadaku basah. Ah, dia menangis. Apa dia kini sedang berubah menjadi gadis cengeng? Aku tersenyum simpul. Terselip kebahagiaan di dadaku. Apalagi ketika dia bergumam lirih…

"Aku juga… _teme_…," ucapnya amat lirih.

Saat itu, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku sudah tak terasa lagi.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"_Teme… ayo main!" ucap seorang gadis berusia sekitar delapan tahun menghampiri seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya sedang menulis sesuatu. Sasuke, nama bocah lelaki itu hanya memasang tampang datar saat menatap temannya itu._

"_Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" tanyanya sinis._

"_Sedang apa memang?" Tanya gadis itu sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menggemaskan._

"_Dasar dobe!" hanya itu yang dibalas Sasuke kepada temannya, Naruto yang langsung mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas musim panasku, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu belum?" tanyanya sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada bukunya. _

"_Tugas musim panas? Tentu saja belum," ucap Naruto dengan nada bangga, seolah dia telah melakukan hal yang baik._

"_Dan kau dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa kau belum mengerjakan sama sekali tugas musim panasmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Bagus," sindirnya._

"_Hei, kita itu harus bangga pada apa yang kita perbuat bukan? Selama kita tidak terbebani dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kita, sah-sah saja kita bangga atas setiap perbuatan yang kita kerjakan bukan?" ucap Naruto entah pemikiran dari mana. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Percuma berdebat dengan gadis satu ini. Sifat keras kepalanya membuat dirinya tak terima jika harus kalah debat, dan logika-logika di luar logika (?) pun meluncur keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Maka dari itu aku sebut kau bodoh!" _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Sudahlah Naruto, jangan menangis lagi…," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan rambut gadis yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Otousan… aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan otousan kan? Kenapa otousan harus pergi? Hiks.. aku..tidak mengerti…,"_

_Gyut! _

_Naruto merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Sasuke yang memeluknya. Pelukan untuk menenangkan, pelukan untuk berbagi sedikit saja kebahagiaan kepada Naruto. Naruto menggenggam lengan kiri lelaki itu, kemudian menangis dengan deras._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Naruto!" Sasuke berlari mengejar mobil yang ada di depannya. Dari jendela mobil, dia dapat melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan sedih. Bocah perempuan itu mengatakan untuk berhenti mengejar mobil yang ditumpanginya namun Sasuke tak peduli. Dia tak menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto. _

_Jika ia berhenti berlari mengejar mobil hitam di mana Naruto ada di dalamnya, apakah dia akan bertemu lagi dengan mentarinya itu? Tidak akan! Tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Sasuke paham itu._

_Dan dia tak ingin jika harus tak bertemu lagi dengan mentarinya._

"_Naruto!" teriaknya lagi, menambah kecepatan. Namun mobil itu lebih cepat darinya. Melesat, malah menambah kecepatan dan dalam beberapa detik menghilang dari si kecil Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan muka merah karena kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar sekarang. Lututnya gemetar. Keringat bercucuran. Sekitar sepuluh menit dia mengejar mobil itu, namun hasilnya sia-sia._

_Mentarinya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dalam gelap…_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Sembari meringis,kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata hitam itu terbuka. Kemudian, mata onix dari pemuda bermarga uchiha itu menangkap pemandangan langit-langit kamar yang dikenalinya sebagai kamarnya. Menyadari itu membuatnya segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menyebabkan dirinya disengat rasa sakit akibat perkelahian beberapa waktu lalu. Sasuke meringis.

"Hei, Sasuke, tidak seharusnya kau bangun dulu,"ucap seorang pemuda yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sai?" ucap Sasuke ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya. Sai mengangguk dengan senyumnya, "Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, agak bingung. Sai menghela nafasnya.

"Kau itu pingsan selama enam jam dan ketika kau terbangun yang kau ingat adalah Naru_-chan_? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada aku yang dengan susah payah mengobati dan membawamu ke kamarmu sendiri?"

"…."

"Kau tahu kalau kau itu sangat berat?"

"Tidak dan terima kasih sudah memberi tahu!" potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sai, yang sekilas mirip dengannya mulai mengoceh kembali.

"Sama-sama dan terima kasih sudah memotong perkataanku," sahut Sai dengan senyumnya namun jelas sekali auranya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kesal pada rekannya ini. Sasuke mendengus.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Di mana Naruto?"

"Entahlah…," sahut Sai santai, membuat darah Sasuke sedikit bergejolak. Menyadari itu Sai melanjutkan, "Begitu aku menghampirimu, gadis pujaanmu itu langsung pergi, hei… bukannya kau saat itu menahan kepergiannya? Kau tak ingat?"

"…."

"Hah… Baiklah. Kan kuceritakan kejadian sekitar enam jam yang lalu. Kau tahu, aku mendapat kabar dari Konohamaru kalau dia melihatmu berkelahi di gang sempit, tempat biasa kau nongkrong dan sepertinya kau dalam keadaan terdesak. Maka dari itu aku langsung ke gang dan tidak mendapatimu, karena aku takut kau terjadi apa-apa maka aku mencarimu – setelah aku menghajar mereka bertiga dalam lima menit – dan menemukanmu tengah dipeluk oleh seorang gadis berseragam sekolah elit putri di konoha. Lalu…

**Flash Back : ON**

"Sasuke!" teriakan Sai membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Sai yang kini berada di hadapannya. Air mata yang keluar dihapusnya kemudian dia menatap galak ke arah Sai.

"Siapa Kau?" tanyanya membuat Sai yang tadi panic dengan nafas terengah-engah menormalkan kembali wajah pucatnya menjadi wajahnya yang biasa, penuh senyuman.

"Aku Sai, partner Sasuke," ucap Sai kemudian berjongkok untuk meraih Sasuke. Kini tubuh Sasuke bersandar pada pundak Sai. *author : KYA!* "kau… Naru_-chan_ kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyanya bingung. Senyum Sai makin lebar.

"Tahu saja," ucapnya. Naruto hanya ber "Oh" ria. tak niat meladeni kemudian dia berdiri.

"Aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, aku pergi," ucap Naruto lagi kemudian beranjak pergi namun lengannya tiba-tiba di sentuh oleh seseorang. Naruto tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya.

"Jangan… pergi… kumohon…," pintanya sambil terengah-engah. Naruto tak bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke," ucap Naruto dingin. Dari pundaknya yang bergetar, Sai tahu bahwa gadis dihadapannya tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Kau bilang kau rindu padaku kan?" ucapnya sambil tetap menggenggam erat lengan Naruto. kelihatan sekali tidak ingin gadis pujaannya pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, kau hanya mimpi!" ucapnya kemudian melepas paksa cengkraman itu dan berhasil. Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan setengah hidup, ingat?

"Naru…," Sasuke tak bisa berkata lagi karena kemudian kesadarannya hilang sama sekali.

**Flash back : Off**

…Begitulah," cerita Sai. Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian menyentuh pipi kirinya yang lebam.

"Aku… merasakan dia menangis," ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan membuatnya berhenti menangis," ucap Sasuke mantap.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Author : "Ya! Cut!"<p>

Sasuke : "Hah… akhirnya seleSai juga,"

Sai : "Akhirnya aku muncul juga," *dengan senyum khasnya*

Author : "Kya! Ada Sai… hehehe…"

Naruto : "Hah… aku capek menangis…." *lepas wig*

Author : "wah.. maaf Naru_-chan_… sebaiknya kalian balas review ya," *ngasih berkas review sambil peluk Naruto*

Sasuke : *chidori Author terus narik Naruto ke tempat yang aman*

Naruto : "Uh.. em.. baiklah… pertama dari **superol…** Sembarangan! Yang harusnya dikasihani disini itu aku! Bukan si _teme_ itu. Dan aku tidak kerja sebagai cewek panggilan, aku hanya menerima telepon dari om-om dan tidur dengannya, hanya itu!"

Author : *sweatdrop* "Ano… Naru_-chan_.. yang itu tuh namanya cewek panggilan"

Naruto : "…. APA?" *membatu*

Sasuke : "Naruto!" *menatap horror*

**Sai** : "Ok, review selanjutnya dari **KyouyaxCloud**, Hem… gak bakalan bilang, tapi bisa berfikir sendirilah, kalau terang-terangan bilang di depan Sasuke bisa-bisa di chidorii Sasuke *sambil bisik-bisik* kemudian dari **CCloveRuki**, nih dah update, wah… banyak banget yang bilang Sasuke di sini terlalu OOC? Gimana nih author?"

**Author** : *Sibuk mikir* "Yups, gimana dengan chap ini? Apakah Sasuke masih over OOC?"

**Sasuke** : *ngerebut kertas review* "Next dari **NaruDobeListachan**, aku bukannya diem aja, aku kan gak tahu, ingat, aku pisah dengannya lima tahun! " *emosi dan hamper pake Sharingan*

**Author** : "O…Oke… sebaiknya kita tutup acara ini, Jaa minna, review?"

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	4. Chapter 4

_Gadis itu menatap seorang pria dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar._

"_Benarkah? Benarkah sensei mau menemaniku menemui Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu penuh harap. Pria yang dipanggilnya sensei itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang amat ramah, menyembunyikan maksud tertentu dari sang guru. Mata gadis itu makin berbinar. _

"_Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, Naru-chan," sahut sang guru ramah. Gadis polos itu hanya mengangguk tanpa curiga._

"_Terima kasih sensei, aku tak sabar menanti nanti malam," ucap gadis itu berseri. Memberikan senyuman manis dan polos. _

"_Aku juga tak sabar menanti nanti malam," ucap sang guru yang pastinya berbeda maksud dari si gadis._

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Wing <strong>

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pairing : Sasu x femNaru

.

.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, romance, hurt/comfort, Naruto POV, dll

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>An : **Italic itu buat kata-kata asing dan masa lalu ya? Trus OOOoooOOO itu merupakan tanda pergantian POV. Kalo gak ada pemberitahuan berarti kembali ke Naruto POV.

Ja.. Reading happy.. (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Mimpi itu kembali hadir menghantuinya.

Gadis itu terbangun dengan peluh di seluruh wajahnya. Rasa dingin mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya menegang, tenggorokannya seketika kering.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Berhasil.

Kemudian, gadis itu menoleh kea rah jam disampingnya, jam enam pagi. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega.

Dia kemudian turun dari ranjang yang didominasi warna orange itu. Kemudian Naruto, nama sang gadis, berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sudah waktunya untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Lima belas menit kemudian,

Naruto telah seleSai dengan kegiatannya. Rambutnya yang masih basah dibiarkannya tergerai, menambah indah wajah manisnya. Dia menatap cermin dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kotor," makinya pada sang bayangan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang mengenakan sepatunya.

"Ohayou kaasan," ucap Naruto mengagetkan sang ibu. Uzumaki Kushina, menatap dingin orang yang menyapanya.

"Makananmu sudah aku siapkan, aku ada dinas jadi aku pergi dulu."

Canggung. Itulah suasana yang dirasakan kedua belah pihak. Naruto tersenyum lagi. Meski senyum itu terkesan sedih. Ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka,

"_Kaasan_," sang ibu menatapnya. Mata violet itu akhirnya menatap mata blue sapphire anaknya. "… _Arigatou_," ucapnya lagi. Pelan, lirih dan terkesan seperti kata-kata perpisahan.

Kushina sedikit tertegun. Mata itu, rambut pirang itu, aura itu, mengingatkannya pada orang yang dipilihnya sebagai suami yang kini dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan dia dan anaknya karena kematian. Kushina melengos kemudian wanita karir itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Bahkan kaasan tidak mengatakan 'ittekimasu'."

.

.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menampilkan wajah dingin ketika melihat seorang lelaki dihadapannya yang menampilkan senyum bersahabat.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Naruto judes membuat senyum orang itu makin melebar.

"Jangan galak-galak gitu dong Naru_-chan_," ucap pria itu santai. Pria yang semalam mengaku sebagai sahabat Sasuke. Naruto tak menanggapi, merasa tak berguna, dia mengindahkan kehadiran lelaki berkulit pucat itu dan melenggang pergi namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena Sai langsung menahan lengannya.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sai dari lengannya. Namun begitu lengannya terlepas dari tangan Sai, Sai malah memegang punggung tangan Naruto, menarik tangan Naruto kemudian tangannya yang satu lagi memegang telapak tangan Naruto, sehingga tangan kanan Naruto kini diapit oleh kedua tangan Sai.

"Ini, dari Sasuke_-kun_, kuharap kau tidak membuangnya Naru_-chan_," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya senyum itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah yang sekilas mirip Sasuke itu. "Baiklah, aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan itu, Naru_-chan_…," kemudian kedua tangannya melepas tangan kanan Naruto perlahan. Naruto menatap barang yang kini ada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah boneka rubah yang dapat dijadikan gantungan kunci. Kemudian di dada boneka itu terselip sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil-kecil. Naruto mengambil kertas itu, membuka lipatannya dan membacanya.

_Jangan menangis sendirian lagi dobe, aku ada di sini sekarang._

Naruto kemudian menggenggam boneka rubah itu, mendekatkannya ke pipinya,

"Gomen, teme… gomenne…," ucapnya berulang kali. Air mata kembali keluar dari mata birunya itu. Kemudian semburat merah muncul dari pipi berkulit tan itu.

"Arigatou…."

OOOoooOOO

Skip langsung ke acara pulang sekolah tepat pukul 18.00….

Aku berjalan dengan langkah sedikit semangat. Entah kenapa, karena boneka itu, bebanku sedikit hilang, kekeras kepalaanku untuk menolak dan tidak pantas mendapat cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedikit berkurang.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi sepertinya perasaanku sedikit luluh karena sifat keras kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum, baru kali ini aku merasa sedikit senang, aku merasa ringan untuk sampai ke rumahku hari ini cepat-cepat. Aku menggenggam boneka rubah orange yang kunamai Kyuubi itu yang telah menggantung manis di resleting tas sekolahku. Kemudian langkahku terhenti tepat ketika aku melewati gang tempat surganya para lelaki dan perempuan memadu asmara, atau hanya sekedar mencari pelampiasan. Rumahku memang melewati gang itu, dan aku berhenti bukan karena aku mau memasuki tempat 'kerja'ku itu. Aku telah bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku lagi di salah satu love hotel di ujung gang itu.

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika seseorang menarik lenganku dengan paksa. Membuatku mengaduh kesakitan dan membuat tubuhku menghadap orang brengsek yang seenaknya menyentuh – bahkan menarik – lenganku dengan kasar.

"Beraninya kau kemarin tidak menemuiku, Naruto saying…," ucap lelaki paruh baya itu membuat mata biruku terbelalak kaget dan seketika wajahku pucat.

"Orochimaru-jisan…," lirihku lemah….

OOOoooOOO

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun itu langsung berhenti dari acara berlarinya ketika mata hitamnya menangkap dua sosok orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis berseragam SMA putri elit di Konoha, berambut pirang panjang dengan rambut yang diikaat dua olehnya tengah diseret-seret masuk ke sebuah Love hotel oleh seorang lelaki berjas mahal dengan rambut hitam sepanjang pinggangnya.

Terpaku, pemuda bernama Konohamaru itu hanya dapat diam menatap pemandangan itu. Dia tahu pasti siapa kedua orang itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis pujaan 'aniki'nya dan lelaki itu adalah Orochimaru, lelaki yang berkuasa di tempat seperti ini.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_batinnya bingung sebelum dia menepuk dahi yang dilapisi oleh goggle kesayangannya. _Bodohnya! Aku harus menghubungi Sasuke-san! _Batinnya lagi sambil merogoh ponselnya yang ….

Mati

"Shit!" umpatnya yang kemudian berlari ke tempat Sasuke berada. Dalam hati dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk sering-sering men-charge ponselnya agar dia tidak harus berlari-lari untuk memberikan kabar kepada kedua 'aniki'nya itu.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum manis – mengerikannya – sukses membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Tidak kemana-mana," ucapnya kemudian kembali ke ranjangnya. Sungguh saat ini dia tidak mau merasakan aura kemarahan 'partner'nya itu. Sai berjalan menghampiri Sasuke kemudian duduk di bangku dekatnya.

"Aku sudah memberikan boneka itu padanya," cerita Sai, membuat telinga Sasuke berdiri tegak. "Dan sepertinya dia senang menerimanya, aku melihat pipinya merona merah lho…" ucapnya berusaha menggoda sang uchiha.

"Hn…."

Hanya itu respon dari Sasuke, namun Sai tahu bahwa partnernya ini senang. Sai tersenyum simpul. "Naru_-chan_ itu… manis ya?" goda Sai cari masalah.

"Coba saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih cepat daripada aku bertemu dengan Sakura_-chan_, sudah pasti…"

GREP!

Kerah baju Sai ditarik oleh Sasuke yang kini menampilkan aura kemarahan yang sangat hebat, membuat senyum Sai sedikit berkurang.

"Sudah pasti apa?" ucapnya dengan setiap penekanan kata yang diucapkannya. Oho… sepertinya sang Uchiha tidak mau 'barang' miliknya di ganggu orang lain. senyum Sai makin melebar ketika menyadari itu.

"Sud – "

BRAK!

Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar, kemudian suara langkah kaki yang gedubrak-gedubrak gak jelas sampai akhirnya si pembuat sumber suara berada di daerah penglihatan kedua orang kembar beda ayah dan ibu itu.

Konohamaru ada di sana. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Rambut coklat yang biasanya berdiri tegak itu jadi sedikit menurunkan 'tinggi' tegaknya karena basah oleh keringat.

"Sai-nii, Sasuke_-san_," ucapnya terengah-engah. "Naruto-nee dalam bahaya,"

Seketika cengkraman di kerah baju Sai lepas….

.

.

"_Kakashi-sensei," seru gadis itu sambil berlari menghampiri seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan masker di wajahnya yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil miliknya. Kakashi tersenyum melihat muridnya datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal._

"_Kau siap berangkat?" Tanya Kakashi membuat gadis itu menganggukkan kepala semangat. Kakashi kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang yang bersebelahan dengan supir. Tanpa curiga, Naruto memasukinya. Melihat itu, Kakashi tersenyum jahat._

_._

_._

"_Kakashi-sensei, kita ada di mana?" Tanya Naruto ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di sebuah jalan yang tidak dikenalinya. Mobil itu menepi di sebuah jalan yang cukup gelap dan Naruto yakin tidak akan ada mobil atau orang yang akan melewati jalan ini._

_Naruto juga yakin, jalan ini bukan jalan yang dilewati untuk sampai ke kota tempat Sasuke-nya berada._

_Seketika, insting Naruto bereaksi._

"_Instingmu terlalu lambat, Naru-chan," ucap sang guru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Naruto di belakang jok yang didudukinya._

"_A… apa yang akan sensei lakukan?" _

_Pertanyaan bodoh di sela-sela kepanikan yang melandanya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Dia menurunkan sandaran jok yang diduduki Naruto._

"_Menikmati tubuhmu…," ucapnya membuat Naruto langsung berontak dalam ketakutannya_

OOOoooOOO

Aku langsung tersentak membuka mataku ketika mimpi itu datang. Nafasku terengah-engah. Kucoba gerakkan tanganku, nihil.

Aku terkesiap. Ketika menyadari kedua tanganku diikat ke belakang. Apalagi ketika aku menyadari kakiku juga ikut diikat.

"Sudah sadar Naru_-chan_?" ucap Orochimaru-jisan, pelangganku dengan pakaian yang sudah berantakan. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Jas mahalnya sudah tidak dipakainya lagi, kini kemeja putih itu sudah tidak terkancingi lagi. Sepertinya Orochimaru-jisan sudah tak tahan untuk menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhku.

Tapi aku tidak.

Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehnya lagi…

Aku sudah tidak mau menjual diriku lagi, menemani om-om karena pelampiasanku.

Aku sudah tidak mau lagi!

"Orochimaru-jisan… kumohon… lepaskan aku," ucapku memohon. Namun Orochimaru tidak mempedulikan rintihanku. Dia mendekatiku, kemudian tangannya menyapu pipiku, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Kudapati tubuhku gemetaran.

"Wah…wah… kau kenapa Naru_-chan_? Tidak biasanya kau ketakutan seperti ini," ucapnya mengejek. Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku karena lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya untuk melepas dasi kupu-kupu merah yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membuka kancing-kancing kemejaku. Aku menutup mataku dengan tubuh gemetar. Ingin berontak namun aku tidak bisa. Karena aku diikat di sebuah kursi. Kedua tanganku diikat melingkar ke belakang sandaran kursi. Kemudian kedua kakiku diikat di tiap kaki kursi.

"Orochimaru-_jisan_, kumohon…."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipiku. Ragu-ragu aku melirik kea rah Orochimaru yang menatapku dengan pandangan berkilat marah. Mata ularnya menyipit menandakan dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau… Diam dan perdengarkan suara indahmu selain memohon!" perintahnya kasar. Apa? Dia menyuruhku merintih atau mendesah? Sampai matipun aku tidak mau!

Aku ingin berhenti dan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini lagi!

Tidak Akan!

Melihat wajahku yang sepertinya menantangnya membuatnya kembali memukul pipiku. Sehingga kedua pipiku kini memerah karena bekas tamparan dan sudut bibirku sepertinya pecah karena tamparan itu. Sakit…

Tapi rasa sakit itu belum seberapa ketika Orochimaru merobek kemejaku. Menampilkan dalamanku. Aku jelas kaget dan badanku sedikit gemetaran, kemudian aku merintih ketika kedua tangan Orochimaru menyentuh dadaku dengan kasar. Membuatku merasakan kesakitan membuat air mataku mengalir keluar. Tolong… tolong aku….

Aku makin gemetar dan menggigit bibir bawahku ketika tangannya satu lagi ditempatkannya di sela-sela paha bagian dalamku. Keringat dingin dan ketakutan kembali kurasakan. Kenangan saat itu kembali memasuki memoryku. Kenangan pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Kenangan pertama kalinya aku kehilangan kehormatanku sebagai seorang perempuan

Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipiku. Sama… air mata ini sama dengan air mata saat itu.

Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi… aku tidak mau lagi mengalami ketakutan seperti ini lagi! Aku tidak mau lagi merendahkan diriku lagi…

Tolong aku.. tolong aku… tolong aku…

Sasuke….

BRAK!

Suara itu sukses membuatku dan Orochimaru menatap kea rah suara. Dan aku tersenyum ketika ada Sasuke dan Sai di sana. Sasuke menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Aku tersenyum lemas, "Suke… tasukete," ucapku sebelum pandanganku menggelap.

OOOoooOOO

**Normal POV**

"Suke… _tasukete_."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap nanar sosok yang kini langsung menutup matanya. amarah menguaSai dirinya apalagi ketika dia melihat pipi gadis itu memerah dan bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ditambah, kemeja sekolah sang gadis robek sehingga mempertontonkan dadanya.

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam kea rah lelaki yang berdiri dihadapan sang gadis yang diikat di sebuah kursi. Tanpa piker panjang, Sasuke mendekati lelaki yang mirip ular itu kemudian.

BUG!

Sasuke langsung meninju perutnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat darah seketika keluar dari mulut seorang Orochimaru. Tak puas dengan itu, Sasuke langsung menyikut punggung Orochimaru membuat badannya sedikit turun kebawah kemudian tubuh malang Orochimaru harus menerima sakit ketika lutut kaki Uchiha itu membuat darah semakin banyak keluar. Kemudian Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Orochimaru. Memaksa wajah pucat itu menghadap wajah marah Sasuke.

"Kau… Kau… Ku bunuh kau!" ujarnya kemudian membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala Orochimaru. Membuat Orochimaru terhuyung ke belakang dan akhirnya terjatuh tanpa daya. Sepertinya kepala Sasuke cukup keras sehingga dari benturan tadi hanya dahi Orochimarulah yang mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit memar. Sasuke kemudian berjongkok di dekat Orochimaru. Dengan tatapan benci dia mulai melancarkan tinju kelas dunianya ke wajah Orochimaru. Dengan kalap, tanpa henti sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang penuh darah.

"Cukup Sasuke," bentak Sai. Kini tak ada senyuman di wajah pucat itu. Sai menatap Sasuke marah, namun Sasuke tak mengindahkan bentakan Sai. Dia berontak melepaskan tangannya kemudian kembali menghujamkan pukulannya kea rah Orochimaru yang tidak dapat dipastikan keselamatan nyawanya.

"Sasuke! STOP!" perintah Sai gusar. Dia tidak ingin partnernya ini masuk penjara karena membunuh orang. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan amarah Sasuke yang benar-benar meluap.

"Naru_-chan_ baik-baik saja!" ucap Sai membuat kesadaran Sasuke kembali. Tangannya berhenti untuk memukul Orochimaru. "Sebaiknya kau obati Nau_-chan_, biar ini aku urus," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berada di tempat tidur. Sai memakaikan jaket miliknya ke tubuh Naruto dan melepas ikatan-ikatan di tubuhnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto linglung. Dia kesal, marah dan merasa tak berguna ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

Kemudian dia meraih Naruto dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Memeluknya erat dan hati-hati kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sai yang kini menatap tajam kea rah Orochimaru.

"Kau beruntung aku ikut bersamanya," ucap Sai kemudian mengambil tas Naruto dan pergi begitu saja….

OOOoooOOO

"Naruto… Naruto…"

Suara siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Rasanya hatiku hangat ketika orang itu memanggilku. Tubuhku terasa hangat. Aku membuka mataku dan menggeliat.

"Ini… di mana?" tanyaku lemah. Aku tak tahu di mana aku sekarang. Yang aku tau, aku kini berada di dalam pelukan hangat orang yang paling kuinginkan memelukku.

"Kau sudah sadar dobe?" ucap Sasuke yang hendak melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajahku, namun aku menahannya. Aku meremas kemeja Sasuke, memberinya isyarat untuk tetap memelukku.

"Aku… mengucapkan 'tasukete'," ucapku kemudian membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Bahuku bergetar. Kurasakan bening air mata mengalir lagi. aku sudah mengucapkannya. Aku sudah meminta tolong kepadanya . membuat tembok pertahanan itu roboh. Tembok yang membuatku menghindar darinya. aku kalah… akhirnya aku menyerah untuk lari dari semua permasalahan yang kusimpan rapat-rapat. Aku menyerah untuk lari dari semua perasaanku. Aku lelah untuk merutuki diriku yang kotor.

Lelah…

Kurasakan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia memposisikan kepalanya di puncak kepalaku.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas dobe… aku akan disini…," ucap Sasuke membuat air mataku semakin mengalir saja. Merembes, membasahi bajunya.

"Gomenne, Suke…" ucapku pelan. "Arigatou…" ucapku lagi. kemudian kata-kata ini aku ucapkan dengan sangat lirih namun aku yakin Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, teme…"

TBC

Author : Yeiy! Huwa… akhirnya chap 4 seleSai juga.. hahaha… ini belum seleSai lho.. masih ada dua chapter lagi lho… mungkin….

Naruto : Segera seleSaikan! Aku capek menangis!

Author : Huwa… tapi Naru cocok lho menangis. *berusaha memeluk Naruto tapi gagal karena aura kemarahan seseorang*

Sasuke : Kau… beraninya membuat adegan ….

Author : Ok, Kita bales review aja yawh… *mengabaikan death glare Sasuke dan ngacir setelah ngasih berkas review ke Sai*

Sai : Ok, aku akan balas review karena author lagi sibuk ngerayain dua bulannya dia jadi author. Pertama dari **KyouyaxCloud, **benar… Sasuke akan hilang kendali setiap ada yang menyentuh Narutonya. Hah… dia bahkan bisa membunuh orang itu dengan mudah dan tidak akan menyesalinya. Ok review please. **Superol, **Wah… sepertinya anda punya bakat jadi mama lauren kedua, tebakan anda tepat sekali *plokplokplok* ok gimana dengan chap ini? Masih kurang panjangkah?

Naruto : *ngerebut kertas review* buat **Princess Assasin, **aku juga gak rela tubuhku disentuh om-om bau tanah, apalagi si Orochimaru itu! Akh… author emang gila kalau bikin cerita! Trus untuk **NaruDobe Listachan, **yap.. alasannya udah ketahuan… gimana? Wah.. nasibku malang sekali ya… *hiks* ah ya… author bilang panggil aja Fuyu karena dia lebih suka musim dinginnya daripada saljunya.. hihi, ok, dan update, review lagi ya… dan terakhir buat **CCloveRuki, **Hahaha makasih atas simpatinya *Mau bales meluk tapi keburu ditarik Sasuke* nih dah Update… hehe

Sai : Ngomong-ngomong Author kemana ya? Kita kan mau wawancarain author atas kesannya menjadi author selama dua bulan..

Author : Aku disiini… *Tiba-tiba muncul* Nah baiklah sekarang giliran saya bercuap-cuap ria… Hm… *Tarik nafas* akhirnya gak kerasa udah du bulan aku jadi Author! Hahahahaha

Sai : Gimana rasanya jadi author?

Author : Huwa… seneng banget! Aku gak nyangka bakalan jadi author! Oh ya, kesan ini aku simpen di fict-fict aku yang lain yang aku update tepat di saat dua bulannya aku jadi author. Aku gak nyangka jadi author itu akan semenyenangkan ini. Hei, selama separuh hidupku aku membenci pelajaran bahasa, kosa kataku kurang, dan aku cepet lupa dengan apa yang ingin kutulis, jadi aku gak pernah menyangka kalau aku bakalan bisa membuat Fict ancur ini! Hahaha

Sasuke : Trus untuk mengenang dua bulannya kau jadi author, kau bikin apa?

Author : Hum.. ini juga udah aku tulis di fict aku yang lain, diperingatan dua bulannya saya menjadi author, saya mengupdate beberapa fict multichap saya! Seperti Bokutachi(Chap 6), Lost wing (ch. 4), become the devil (Ch.2) bahkan saya bikin fict baru dengan pairing baru! MinaKushi… hehe promosi bentar, kalo gak keberatan, kunjungi fict saya yang lain ya… *Senyum promosi mode: on*

Hah.. yang alert saya pasti kelimbungan karena saya update banyak fict, gomenne

Naruto : Banyak banget yang di updatenya, kayak yang mau hiatus aja.

Author : hehe.. iya, sebenarnya mau vakum dulu sebentar. Kira-kira dua bulanlah. Soalnya dua bulan ke depan aku ada acara kampus yang mengharuskan aku untuk focus dan pastinya bakalan bener-bener sibuk. Jadi gomenne aku bakalan nelantarin fic-fict ini… moga para readers gak bosan nunggunya. Ok… aku rasa aku udah cukup bercuap-cuap. Hehe…

Tolong reviewnya ya… Love you all… *digeplak

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

"Menangislah sampai kau puas dobe… aku akan disini…," ucap Sasuke membuat air mataku semakin mengalir saja. Merembes, membasahi bajunya.

"Gomenne, Suke…" ucapku pelan. "Arigatou…" ucapku lagi. kemudian kata-kata ini aku ucapkan dengan sangat lirih namun aku yakin Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, teme…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Wing <strong>

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pairing : Sasu x femNaru

.

.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, romance, hurt/comfort, Naruto POV, dll

.

.

**A/n : **Italic itu buat kata-kata asing dan masa lalu ya? Trus OOOoooOOO itu merupakan tanda pergantian POV. Kalo gak ada pemberitahuan berarti kembali ke Naruto POV.

Ja.. Reading happy.. (?)

* * *

><p>Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan pipiku langsung memanas menyadari bahwa wajahku tengah berada di depan dada bidang Sasuke. Di tambah tangan yg melingkar di sekitar pinggulku dan sebelah kakinya berada di kakiku membuat wajahku semakin panas. Aku menggeliat, mencoba untuk bebas dari pelukannya sebelum jantungku meledak karena debaran yang amat kencang ini.<p>

"Berhenti bergerak dobe," ucap Sasuke membuatku tersentak. "Aku masih ngantuk," lanjutnya malah mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Bo… Hei, teme! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus sekolah,"

"Ini sabtu dobe dan aku tahu pasti kalau sabtu itu libur," sanggahnya dengan datar. Sukses membuat usaha kaburku dari pelukannya gagal.

"Tetap saja! Lepaskan aku teme!" akhirnya senjata andalan memohonku kukeluarkan juga.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak berhasil karena Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa kepalaku ke dada bidangnya dan sebelah kakinya mengunci kedua kakiku.

Hei, memangnya dia pikir aku ini sebuah guling?

"Diamlah dobe,aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini," ucap Sasuke membuatku akhirnya diam. Sudah kupastikan kalau saat ini wajahku merah seperti buah tomat yang sangat disukainya. Apalagi ketika aku mendengar detak jantungnya yang juga tidak beraturan, berdebar sangat cepat dan keras.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengetahui itu.

"Hei, Sasuke," ucapku pelan. Sepertinya aku sudah pasrah dengan posisi ini, malah aku mulai menikmati posisi ini.

"Hn?" dia merespon hanya dengan dua huruf itu. Aku tersenyum. Kebiasaan irit bicaranya masih sama seperti dulu. Ya, inilah Sasuke yang aku kenal.

"Seminggu ini, terima kasih karena tidak menyerah karena sikap menyebalkanku."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih Kau telah menepati janjimu, Sasuke."

"…."

"Kau tahu, dari dulu, aku sangat menyukaimu."

"…. Dobe," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyaku membuat wajahku berkerut bingung.

"Eh?"

"Padahal aku sudah menahannya semalaman untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih dari ini," ucap Sasuke membuatku masih agak telmi, namun tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melepaskanku dari pelukannya dan dalam sekejap dia berada di atasku membuatku tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya.

Sasuke memandangku dengan lekat dan dalam dan… lembut.

Membuatku lupa caranya bernafas sehingga aku terus menahan nafasku ketika wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Secara perlahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami sehingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

Sedikit lagi sampai bibirnya menempel di bibirku namun….

KRUYUK!

Sumpah mati!

Suara itu … suara perutku itu membuatku dan Sasuke cengo untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya rona merah menjalar sedikit demi sedikit mewarnai wajahku.

"Ehehehe…," tawaku hambar membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan wajahnya di tengkukku.

"Cih, kau merusak suasana, dobe bodoh!" makinya.

OOOoooOOO

**Normal POV**

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Padahal Dua jam yang lalu dia masih ada di apartement milik Sasuke dan Sai, namun kini dia ada di tempat penuh dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan rambut panjang terurai dan melambai-lambaikan (?) _dress orange_ selututnya. Mata birunya menatap tak percaya kumpulan air berwarna biru beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Naruto tertawa riang, kini dia ada di sebuah tempat bernama LAUT!

"HORE!" teriaknya girang sambil berlari menghampiri laut yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya langsung disapu lembut oleh ombak yang menghampiri dataran, seolah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan suka cita. Membuat Naruto kini bertindak seperti anak kecil yang berlari-lari di tengah sapuan ombak.

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke yang mengamati kekasihnya dari jauh. Dia duduk di tembok setinggi pahanya yang ada di sepanjang pantai tersebut.

Begitulah, ketika Naruto mengatakan ingin pergi ke laut, Sasuke langsung menarik gadis berkulit tan itu membeli dress dan sepatu baru, kemudian setelah dia merampas motor Sai, dia langsung membawa Narutonya ke sini. Ke tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari kota Konoha.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang kini berlari-lari kecil seolah dikejar ombak. Tawanya yang seperti matahari telah kembali. Senyumnya yang terkembang, wajahnya yang mempesona, rambut pirangnya yang tergerai yang sedikit membuat rambutnya berantakan karena dipermainkan angin membuatnya terlihat sangat ….

"Manisnya…."

PLIK! Telinga Sasuke langsung berdiri ketika ada seseorang yang secara tidak langsung menyuarakan pikirannya. Mata onixnya melirik ke samping kanannya. Di sana terdapat tiga orang pria yang matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Narutonya, membuat urat kemarahan muncul di dahi putihnya.

"Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu?" Tanya salah seorang pria itu, berambut merah dengan tato _ai_. Pria dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan terdapat tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya hanya mengangguk mantap. Matanya tak lepas memandang Naruto.

"Manis bukan? Jarang-jarang ada yang semanis itu," ucap si pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

"Memang manis, tapi lebih manis Hinata-ku," sahut pria bertato ai tersebut. Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang seolah terhipnotis dengan pesona Naruto itu tak menanggapi tanggapan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingin mengajaknya kencan…,"

"Dasar merepotkan, perempuan semanis itu sih pasti sudah ada yang punya kan?" sahut pemuda yang satu lagi sembari menguap.

"Akh, tapi aku ingin tetap mendekatinya," ucap pria itu sembari melangkah hendak mendekati Naruto dan hal itu membuat Sasuke langsung bertindak.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke datar. Agak keras, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan segera berlari menghampirinya, membuat ketiga pemuda itu kini memandangi mereka berdua.

"Ada ap – "

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah mendorong belakang kepala Naruto sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Kaget? Tentu saja Naruto kaget, dan bertambah kagetlah dia ketika lidah Sasuke mulai memasuki mulut Naruto dan ber'geriliya' disana. Membuat Naruto yang awalnya menolak tidak bisa apa-apa dan mulai hanyut menikmati ciuman dan lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

Tak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan muka amat merah karena ciuman 'panas' mereka.

Naruto juga tidak menyadari mata Sasuke yang melirik dengan sorotan tajam ke arah pemilik ketiga pasang mata yang menonton mereka dengan aura yang seolah mengatakan 'Gadis ini milikku, berani mendekatinya kubunuh kalian!'

Membuat ketiga orang itu langsung ngacir meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati kemudian menghayati ciuman yang berlangsung, sehingga menghasilkan saliva-saliva tipis yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dua menit kemudian…

"Hosh… hosh… Suke… kau…," Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan karena kehabisan nafas membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini di depan umum?" omelnya kesal plus malu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tak ada yang peduli dan mau melihat adegan seperti tadi," ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Ap – "

"Sebaiknya, ayo kita pulang," ucap Sasuke lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Naruto membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpat gadis itu.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Banyak sekali kejadian hari ini yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Di awali dari pelukan di apartement Sasuke, kencan di laut (setidaknya itulah anggapan Naruto) dan diakhiri dengan ciuman panas di laut itu.

Blush!

Wajah Naruto kini benar-benar merah padam seperti kepiting rebus mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal saking malunya. Huwa! Sungguh memalukan!

Tok…tok…

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto mengangkat bantalnya, mengernyit bingung ke arah pintu.

"Naruto, kau di dalam kan? aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap suara di luar pintu. Suara ibunya, membuat Naruto segera beranjak menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, tiga hari lagi kita pindah ke Amerika," ucap Kushina membuat mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya.

OOOoooOOO

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu yang mampu aku keluarkan saat mendengar kabar mendadak itu, ibu menatapku sekilas kemudian berbalik menuju ruang tamu, aku mengikutinya.

"Ibu!" aku memanggilnya membuat ibu kembali terdiam, namun tak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatapku, membuatku harus menatap punggungnya yang terbalut blazer hitam itu.

"Aku ditugaskan ke sana dan aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu di sini, jadi bersiap-siaplah," ucap ibu membuat mataku berkaca.

"Tidak mau!" ucapku pelan namun sepertinya ibu mendengarnya sehingga dia membalikkan badannya dan melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Jelas sekali dia tidak mau ditentang. "Kenapa ibu tidak menanyakan pendapatku dulu?" tanyaku.

"…."

"Aku tidak mau pindah ibu! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini! Susah payah aku menemukan kebahagiaan di sini, ibu!" ucapku membuat ibu menata tajam ke arahku.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian?" tanyanya tajam. "Jangan mimpi!" sahutnya ketus kemudian kembali berbalik pergi, membuatku mencelos kecewa. "Aku melakukan ini untukmu Naruto!" ucap ibu memberi pengertian yang tak masuk akal kepadaku. "Aku bekerja mati-matian mencari uang demi hidupmu, kau harus tahu itu!"

"Tapi aku tidak hanya butuh uang ibu!" ucapku tak kalah keras. Aku menatap matanya dengan tatapan terluka. Ya! Aku terluka ibu! Aku sangat terluka terhadap perlakuan ibu setelah kepergian ayah.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" sepertinya ibu marah dengan kata-kataku barusan. Nada bicaranya yang tinggi, tangannya yang sudah terkepal dan sorot mata yang tak kalah terlukanya daripadaku.

"Aku tidak butuh uang ibu! Karena aku bisa mencari uang untukku sendiri !"

"Ap – "

"Apa ibu tak pernah melihat ke tong sampah? Apa para pelayan tak memberi tahu apa isi tong sampah yang ada di rumah kita?" potongku sengit. Ibu hanya diam, tak mengerti. "Aku… bisa mencari uang untukku sendiri, bahkan aku bisa menghidupi diriku dan ibu! Aku hanya perlu menjual tubuhku dan…"

PLAK!

Aku merasakan pipi kananku sakit. Ibu menamparku. Pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah marah ibu semenjak ayah pergi. Hah… entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya aku tak menatap wajah ibu. Entah sejak kapan aku dan ibu tak saling memandang. Dan sekarang, ketika aku dan ibu saling menatap, saling berbicara, hanya ada kemarahan dan kekecawaan di antara kami. Ironis sekali!

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Apa kau tak merasa sejak kematian ayah kau berubah NYONYA UZUMAKI KUSHINA?" teriakku marah dan sakit hati. Aku menatapnya garang. "Aku membencimu … ibu!" ucapku kemudian berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sial!

.

.

Sepertinya ibu sudah tak ada di rumah ini. Aku tertawa miris. Apakah kata-kataku tadi tidak dianggapnya? apakah ibu tidak begitu mempedulikan apakah aku membencinya atau tidak? Heh… menyebalkan sekali!

Suara ponsel membuatku menggapai-gapai meja dekat tempat tidur. Tanpa melihat siapa yang seenaknya menelponku saat ini, aku mengangkatnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengomel-ngomel ke orang di seberang telepon sana.

"_Naruto-chan?"_

Suara diseberang sana membuatku langsung segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. Tak percaya, aku menatap layar ponsel.

_My angel's calling…_

Aku menatap ponsel itu tak percaya kemudian aku langsung mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telingaku.

"Hinata_-chan_, kaukah itu?" tanyaku tak percaya. Diseberang sana ada Hinata? Yang menelpon adalah Hinata? Teman pertama dan satu-satunya di Konoha ini, benarkah? Benarkah?

"_Hm… ini aku,"_ ucap suara itu, terdengar gugup. Saat ini aku bisa membayangkan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Kapan kau sadar Hinata_-chan_?" tanyaku antusias. Ya… Hinata sakit. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit. Sakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil membuatnya sering tidak sadarkan diri karena masa kritis yang selalu mengampirinya. Dan aku tidak mendengar suaranya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"_Hm… kemarin siang, Naruto-chan,"_ ucapnya pelan. _"Tadinya begitu sadar aku ingin kau yang pertama kali kuajak bicara. Tapi neji-nii bilang sudah seminggu kau tak menengokku,"_ ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, aku tertawa.

"Maaf Hinata_-chan_… aku… sibuk…," ucapku mencari alasan. Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"_Kumaafkan,"_ ucapnya santai._ "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto-chan?"_ ucapnya pelan dan lembut. Aku terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"_Entahlah,"_ jawabnya terdengar gugup. Aku kini bisa membayangkan wajah pucatnya merona dan dia kini sedang memilin-milin ujung rambut lavendernya, kebiasaan dia ketika dia gugup. _"Tapi aku merasa kau sedang dalam masalah dan…,"_ aku seperti mendengar dia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Kesepian."_

Aku terdiam. Air mataku jatuh tanpa kuharapkan. Apakah ini air mata haru? Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Hinata_-chan_. Teman pertamaku di Konoha ini. Sahabat baikku. Orang terpentingku setelah Sasuke dan… ibu.

"Hahaha.. begitukah? Entah kenapa perasaanmu selalu saja tepat Hinata_-chan_…,"ucapku senang.

OOOoooOOO

**Normal POV**

"Ja-jadi… Sasuke_-kun_ ada di kota ini?" Tanya gadis bermata lavender itu. Gadis itu tampak asyik menggenggam ponselnya dengan wajah merona di sekitar pipinya. Gadis cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang tempat dia menghabiskan waktu selama hidupnya itu.

"_Hm… iya, kau tahu, padahal aku sudah mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi dia tetap mendekatiku. Gila kan dia?" _

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. _Gila tapi suka kan?_ pikir Hinata. Tapi, Hinata bukan orang yang suka menggoda. Makanya dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan melontarkan kata itu dalam hatinya.

"Syukurlah kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu,Naruto_-chan_," ucap Hinata pelan. Dia bersyukur karena baru kali ini, semenjak dua tahun Hinata mengenalnya, Naruto menceritakan tentang kebahagiaannya.

"_Ya, namun, kebahagiaan itu harus kulepas kembali,"_ jawab Naruto dengan sedih. Membuat raut wajah senang Hinata berubah sayu. _"Kata-kata ibu tak bisa ditentang. Aku seperti harus memilih antara ibu dan Sasuke."_

"Jika kau tak ingin kebahagiaanmu lepas, genggamlah dengan kuat," ucap Hinata. "Kau pasti bisa Naruto_-chan_, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Kau pasti akan bisa bersama dengan Sasuke_-kun_ dan ibumu,"ucap Hinata menenangkan.

"_Lalu kau?" _

"Eh?"

"_Apa… kau tak akan bersamaku?"_ Tanyanya sendu. Membuat senyum Hinata memudar.

"Aku.. tak tahu… kau tahu kan kalau penyakitku semakin parah. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan dapat bertahan di rumah sakit ini," ucap Hinata lagi, mencoba bersikap tegar.

"_Kau berniat meninggalkanku? Meninggalkan Paman Hiashi dan Neji-nii?" _

"Aku …."

"_Kau berniat meninggalkan Gaara?"_ pertanyaan terakhir membuat jantung Hinata sedikit berdetak lebih kencang. Gaara, lelaki yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tak bisa berharap untuk sembuh lagi Naruto_-chan_. Aku…,"

"_Berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup menemaniku, Hinata-chan,"_ ucap Naruto lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Dia menautkan kedua jari kirinya, tanda bahwa yang dia ucapkan kali ini adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku janji…," ucapnya pelan dan lirih namun terdengar mantap. Diseberang sana, Naruto tersenyum puas. "Lalu Naruto_-chan_, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dan berhasil.

"_Hm? Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang nekat?"_ ucapnya lebih ke sebuah pernyataan. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis matanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan tetap mendukungmu, _Ganbattene_, Naruto_-chan_,"

"_Hm.. Ganbarimasu!"_

_Semoga kau selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan Naruto…_

_OOOOoooOOO_

Sebenarnya sudah terlalu siang untukku pergi sekolah. Aku berangkat sekolah saat jam pelajaran usai. Tapi aku sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, toh aku pergi ke sekolah saat ini bukan untuk ke sekolah, melainkan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke," panggilku ketika aku melihatnya tengah berdiri di tengah gerbang sambil tak lepas memandang ke dalam sekolah. Sasuke menatap ke arahku kemudian tersenyum simpul dan mendekatiku yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi patung, tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Dari mana kau keluar, dobe? Padahal aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku tapi aku tidak melihatmu keluar dari sekolah," ucapnya bertanya. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatap mata onixnya. Kemudian tubuhku langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Kurasakan badannya sedikit menegang tapi hanya beberapa detik karena Sasuke kini langsung membalas pelukanku.

"Suke…," aku menutup mataku. Apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang sudah kupikirkan masak-masak setelah aku berbicara pada Hinata_-chan_. Mungkin Hinata_-chan_ bilang aku akan dapat bersama ibu dan Sasuke jika aku menggenggam kebahagiaan yang kurasakan, dan kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan adalah saat aku bersama dengan Sasuke. Jadi… aku menghela nafas lagi. satu kalimat ini akan membuat kehidupanku berubah drastis dan aku pasti akan mendapat predikat anak durhaka jika kalimat ini kulontarkan.

"Suke… bawa aku tinggal bersamamu," mintaku membuat badan Sasuke membeku, mungkin saat ini dia tengah terbengong-bengong tak mengerti dengan ucapanku. "Kumohon… aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi…."

Dan Sasuke memelukku makin erat untuk beberapa saat dan melepaskannya. Tangannya mencengkram kedua bahuku, mata onixnya menatap mata sapphireku lurus-lurus. Mencari keseriusan di sana dan ketika dia yakin bahwa kalimatku itu serius dia tersenyum tulus.

"_As you wish, dobe-hime,"_ucapnya membuatku tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata. Aku menutup mataku ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup lembut pipiku.

_Maafkan aku ibu…. _

OOOoooOOO

**Normal POV**

_Ibu,_

Naruto meletakkan sepucuk surat di ruang tamu. Dia menatap lama surat itu sampai akhirnya dia menyampirkan tas besar di tangannya dan berbalik pergi.

_Ibu, aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini. Tapi aku harus melakukannya._

Naruto menatap pintu pagar rumahnya kemudian membungkuk sebentar dan meninggalkan rumah yang selama lima tahun ini ditinggalinya.

_Aku tidak bisa ikut ibu ke Amerika, aku ingin ibu mengerti itu. Aku punya kehidupan di sini akhirnya punya kebahagiaan di sini setelah aku berjuang bahkan sampai pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu._

_Maafkan aku ibu, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Konoha, tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata-chan dan lebih lagi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi aku akan pergi bersamanya. Maafkan aku ibu._

Naruto menatap boks telepon beberapa meter di depannya. Yang ada di boks itu bukanlah Sasuke-nya melainkan orang lain. Naruto menghela nafas. Dia berjalan mendekati boks telepon itu beberapa langkah sampai dia merasakan rasa mual. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian langkahnya berbelok kea rah toilet umum beberapa meter dari boks telepon, bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan mendekati boks telepon.

Sepertinya takdir enggan untuk mempertemukan mereka sekarang.

.

.

"Hoek… hoek…."

Naruto menyeka mulutnya dengan air, membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahan disekitar mulutnya. Apa? Perutnya terasa dikocok dari dalam. Dia merasa mual sekaligus letih. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali dari pagi.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, dirinya belum datang bulan untuk bulan ini. Apakah mungkin dia…

Hamil?

Naruto tercekat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar dan refleks memegang perutnya.

Apakah di dalam sini?

Apakah di dalam sini ada kehidupan baru?

Apakah benar jika kini dia tengah ….

Mengandung?

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>An : BEBAS! Hahaha

Saya bebas! Ujian menyebalkan telah selesai dan kini saya tinggal focus kepada acara organisasi saya buat bulan juli mendatang dan saya menyempatkan untuk melepaskan stress menulis chap ini!

Haha..

Maafkan saya ya, yang bikin Naruto tersiksa lagi. maka dari itulah di chap ini tidak ada bintang tamunya. *takut dibantai habis-habisan sama Sasuke*

Dan ngomong-ngomong aku bingung kenapa jadi ada Hinata ya? Halah…

Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi butuh banget sesosok sahabat kayak Hinata… makanya tanpa sadar aku jadi….

Yasudlah.. ayo balas reviewnya!

**CCloveRuki :** Huwa…sayang sekali Naruto gak bisa istirahat lagi! Hehehe *tawa iblis, langsung di lempar* udah update, silakan review.

**Superol :** hahaha.. ini adalah puncaknya! Hehe *plak*

**KyouyaxCloud :** Thanks for review… ^,^

**NaruDobe** **Listachan** :Ada lime doing.. lemonnya… aku gak kuat bikin uy… hahahaha. Lemon pertama aku di fict dilemma minato dan aku gak kuat kalau bikin Lemon-lemonan… *lho kok malah curcol?* tapi ini udah bisa dibilang lemon ya? Tahu akh.. haha

Eh? Baiknya Naruto dibikin hamil apa gak ya? *bingung* atau gimana nih last chapnya? kalian mau sad ending apa happy ending? minta sarannya yaw...

Oh ya… next chapter KEMUNGKINAN BESAR adalah last chapter lho.. kira-kira inilah rencana buat last chapter… (?)

.

"Hahaha, hamil? Kau hamil? Aku tak menyangka"

Lelaki itu mendekati Naruto kemudian tertawa senang.

"Ternyata kita sama-sama kotor ya?"

.

JLEB!

.

"Kejar! Kejar pemuda itu!"

.

"Jangan loncat dobe! Jangan tinggalkan aku"

.

Jika aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhku dan loncat dari atap ini, apakah aku akan bisa terbang?

Apakah aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku?

.

Dan gadis itu melompat…

"NARUTO!"

.

Penasaran? Penasaran kan?

Pasti Penasaran~ *Lebay+GR mode*

Makanya, review yang banyak ya…

Makasih sebelumnya buat yang setia ngikutin perkembangan cerita ini… ^^ (baik yang review atau yang fave, semuanya menambah semangat saya…)

So… review again?


	6. Last Chap

Naruto tercekat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar dan refleks memegang perutnya.

Apakah di dalam sini?

Apakah di dalam sini ada kehidupan baru?

Apakah benar jika kini dia tengah ….

Mengandung?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Lost Wing **

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pairing : Sasu x femNaru

.

.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, romance, hurt/comfort, Naruto POV, dll

.

.

**A/n : **Italic itu buat kata-kata asing dan masa lalu ya? Trus OOOoooOOO itu merupakan tanda pergantian POV. Kalo gak ada pemberitahuan berarti kembali ke Naruto POV.

* * *

><p>Ja.. Reading happy.. (?)<p>

.

.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata _blue sapphire_ miliknya ketika pemikiran seperti itu datang begitu saja ke dalam pikirannya.

Jika gadis itu mengandung, lantas, siapa yang menghamilinya? Gadis itu yakin, semua pelanggan yang 'memakai'nya selalu menggunakan pengaman, bahkan gadis berkulit tan itu selalu meminum obat pencegah kehamilan sebelum gadis itu 'bekerja'. Dia yakin itu,

Tapi…

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa hamil?

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini bukan? Jika Tuhan menginginkan dirinya untuk hamil, kenapa tidak?

Naruto terdiam, menatap lamat-lamat cermin yang merefleksikan wajahnya yang berantakan. Apa Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk bahagia? Apakah Tuhan senang melihat air matanya keluar? Apakah Tuhan begitu menginginkan dirinya tak bahagia?

Ponsel di tas besarnya berbunyi. Gadis itu menatap lamat ponsel orangenya sebelum mengambil ponsel itu.

_Teme's calling_

Sasuke?

Apa mungkin Sasuke adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah dikandungnya? Mungkinkah anak ini adalah….

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sasuke tak pernah menyentuhnya meski malam itu, mereka bersama di dalam kamar apartemen Sasuke, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Pemuda raven itu hanya mendekap tubuh Naruto erat, tak lebih dari itu.

Jadi, jikapun dirinya mengandung seorang anak, Sasuke bukanlah ayah dari anak ini.

Dan dalam kondisi ini, masihkah dia sanggup bertemu dengan Sasukenya?

"Teme –"

Panggilnya pelan, berharap dengan panggilan sepelan itu, Sasuke akan berada tepat di depannya, memeluknya atau demi dirinya, pemuda itu akan rela ber-OOC seperti saat pertama dirinya menemukan Naruto.

Tapi harapannya tak mungkin terjadi kan?

"Tidak… aku tak boleh putus asa," ucap Naruto lagi. gadis itu menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya. Ya… dia hamil itu baru pemikirannya saja bukan? Belum ada bukti bahwa dia memang hamil. Meski dia mengalami yang namanya mual dan belum datang bulan, belum tentu dia hamil bukan?

Ya… pasti begitu.

Dia harus membeli tes alat kehamilan, harus! Dia harus melakukannya sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke-nya. Ya… harus.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh arah. Kini aku berada di tempat janjianku bersama dobe. Aku berada di depan sebuah boks telepon dan bersandar di sana. Aku mengawasi sekeliling yang entah kenapa penuh dengan polisi mala mini.

Firasatku tak enak. Aku ingat siapa bibi Kushina, pengusaha terkenal yang namanya terkenal sampai ke seluruh Jepang, dan mungkinkah dobe ketahuan? Mungkinkah polisi-polisi ini mencari Naruto? atau… mungkinkah dia tak bisa keluar dari rumahnya? Bagaimanapun juga, dia telat hamper setengah jam, membuatku khawatir dan perasaanku tak enak.

"Sebentar nak," seorang polisi menyapaku dengan wajah curiga. Aku menatap polisi itu dalam diam. "Sedang apa, anak sepertimu masih berkeliaran jam segini?" Tanya polisi itu. aku tak menjawab karena pertanyaan itu seperti basa-basi ditelingaku. Tadi, aku menelpon Naruto, meski dia tak menjawab panggilanku, mungkinkah polisi ini mencurigaiku sebagai orang yang akan membawa kabur Naruto?

Aku berdiri, menatap polisi itu, memiringkan sedikit wajahku dan tersenyum jahat.

Deg!

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapku kemudian secepat kilat aku berlari menuju arah rumah Naruto, polisi yang tadi membeku karena aura membunuh yang aku perlihatkan, tersadar kemudian berlari mengejarku.

Saat itu aku tak menyadarinya…

Saat itu, saat aku berlari menjauhi polisi, Naruto berjalan pelan dengan wajah menunduk dari apotek, menatap sekilas tempat perjanjian kami, kemudian berjalan ke toilet….

Apakah takdir tak bisa sedikit saja untuk tidak mempermainkan kami?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke tidak ada.<p>

Dia tidak ada di tempat perjanjian kami, mungkinkah aku membuatnya menunggu begitu lama?

Tidak!

Sasuke akan selalu menungguku, dia tak pernah tidak menungguku bukan?

Apakah Sasuke mengalami masalah?

Apakah Sasuke ditemukan ibuku?

Ya… ibuku meninggalkan pesan suara di ponselku, mengancamku jika aku tidak pulang segera juga, ibu akan menghancurkan pemuda yang membuatku menjadi seorang pemberontak.

Aku tersenyum miris, kemudian memeluk erat bungkusan di dadaku. Ada tes pack di sana dan beberapa peralatan lain yang akan kugunakan jika test ini menunjukan bahwa aku positif hamil.

Sebentar lagi kakiku sampai di toilet tapi langkahku berbalik ke samping ketika aku merasakan tarikan di lenganku, ingin berteriak namun aku tak bisa begitu melihat orang yang menarikku.

Orochimaru-jii…

Saat itu, aku tercekat.

.

Bruk!

Orochimaru dengan tak berperasaannya membantingku hingga punggungku berciuman dengan tembok. aku hanya bisa merintih dan Orochimaru tertawa….

"Apa kabar sayang? Kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya Orochimaru yang masih terbalut perban akibat perlakuan 'mesra' Sasuke terakhir kali. Aku tak menjawab, namun, ketika pria itu memelukku dan mulai menciumi puncuk kepalaku, aku bertindak,

Aku mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh di tanah, berbarengan dengan bungkusan yang dari tadi ku pegang. Tas besarku terjatuh tepat di sampingku.

Mendapatkan penolakan dariku membuat pria bermata ular itu mendesis marah, dia hendak memperlakukanku dengan kasar sebelum matanya menemukan alat tes kehamilan yang kubeli tadi.

Kulihat matanya melebar, dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan terdengarlah tawanya yang membuatku muak.

"AAHAHAHAHAHA! Hamil? Kau hamil?"

Aku terdiam, mukaku memerah karena malu tambah marah. Tanganku gemetar, ketika pria itu tertawa semakin keras. "Ternyata kita sama-sama kotor ya?" ucapnya kemudian pria itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya kemudian mendekatiku dengan wajah bahagia karena melihatku tersiksa.

"Karena kita sama-sama sudah kotor, bagaimana kalau kita bersama?" ucapnya kemudian dia memainkan ujung rambut pirangku. Aku hanya menunduk, tak menatapnya.

Muak!

Aku muak! Muak! Muak! Muak! Muak!

Aku muak kepada pria ini!

Dan ketika Orochimaru hendak mencium bibirku…

JLEB!

Mata ular itu melebar tak percaya, pria itu berjalan menjauhiku dengan pisau tertancap di perutnya. Tangan yang memegangi perutnya itu sudah basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mata biruku meredup. Genggamanku penuh dengan darahnya.

Dan kau tahu ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan pria itu?

Tertawa!

Ya… dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresiku dan tindakanku.

"Kau… benar-benar kotor, nona. Kau bahkan membuatmu lebih dalam jatuh ke dalam lumpur yang membuatmu semakin kotor, pelacur kecilku!"

muaK!

Dadaku sesak ingin menangis, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar. Aku mendekatinya, dengan pisau yang sudah terangkat. Wajahku mendingin. Wajahku berubah menjadi kaku,

Aku muak padanya

Muak!

CRASH!

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata membuka matanya dengan keringat membasahi seluruh rubuhnya.<p>

"Hinata?"

Gaara, kekasihnya mendekat pada Hinata. Hinata menatapnya dengan kalut.

"Naru-_chan_… aku… ingin bicara dengannya," ucap Hinata setengah memohon. Gaara menatap gadisnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa hinata?" tanyanya bingung. Padahal baru tadi siang hinata menceritakan bahwa Naruto, sahabatnya sepertinya tengah berbahagia karena bertemu dengan cintanya, gaara mengiyakan kata-kata hinata karena dia pernah melihat Naruto (chap 5) bersama kekasih yang sepertinya sangat over padanya. Namun, kenapa wajah hinata terlihat begitu khawatir?

"A-aku me-merasa di-dia sedang dalam masalah," ucap hinata gugup. Apa? Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Firasatnya tak enak karena ini, dan biasanya firasatnya selalu tepat.

"Tenanglah hinata, itu hanya perasaanmu," ucap gaara. Hinata menggeleng, firasatnya selalu tepat, dan hinata yakin itu

"Kumohon gaara-_kun_, hubungi naru-_chan_-"

Dan gaara tak bisa berkata tidak…

.

Pisau kecil itu terjatuh, berbunyi dengan nyaring di samping seorang gadis yang menatap pria setengah baya dihadapannya.

Gadis itu menatap pria bernama Orochimaru itu dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi yang datar.

Ekspresi yang mengerikan. Naruto, menatap Orochimaru yang tak bergerak.

Matikah pria itu?

Bagus! Sekarang, alasannya untuk tidak bertemu dan bersama Sasukenya bertambah.

Dia memandang telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Dia kotor sekarang.

Dia benar-benar kotor sekarang.

Membunuh orang kotor yang pernah menyentuhnya yang juga kotor.

Sesak… sesak…

Muak... muak…

Tak ada yang dapat menolongnya saat ini, tak ada…

Tak ada….

Bahkan hinata pun, tak dapat menolongnya sekarang.

Maka, saat dia mendengar ringtone ponselnya, dia tak memperdulikannya, dia malah melangkah dengan langkah pelan layaknya orang yang benar-benar putus asa.

Dia harus menyelesaikan hal yang lain lagi….

.

Wanita berambut merah itu turun dari mobilnya, ditemani dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Wanita bernama uzumaki Kushina itu tampak terlihat terluka ketika dia mnerima telepon bahwa barang-barang putrinya ditemukan di sebuah gang sempit dengan seorang pria yang sekarat karena kebanyakan mengeluarkan darah.

Di tempat itu ditemukan pisau kecil yang di duga ada sidik jari putrinya dan…

Alat tes kehamilan?

Sungguh dia tak tahu, kenapa Naruto-nya yang manis berubah seperti itu. dia syok saat mendapati surat itu, dia shock ketika pembantu di rumahnya baru mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya tadi. Mereka selalu menemukan uang beserta tulisan dari Kushina di tong sampah. Pembantu itu, sering memergoki putrinya selalu menangis, para pembantu sering melihat nona mereka yang pulang larut malam dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Pembantunya sering melihat putrinya yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar mandi berjam-jam sesaat setelah nona mereka pulang dengan pakaian yang acak-acakkan. Dan banyak sekali yang diberitahukan oleh pembantunya pada malam ini.

Dan reaksi Kushina?

Wanita bermata violet itu langsung syok. Merasa ditampar ketika semenjak kematian suaminya, Kushina tak pernah lagi memperhatikan putrinya yang mirip dengan suaminya. Bahwa semenjak kematian suaminya, Kushina sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Naruto dan sejak kematian suaminya, Kushina tak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama putrinya dengan nama pemberian suaminya itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya begitu seegois ini? Pantaskah dirinya untuk dipanggil ibu?

"Kushina? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita disampingnya. Kushina menatapnya putus asa. Apa dirinya bisa dibilang baik-baik saja sekarang? Bisakah?

Saat Kushina hendak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, mata Kushina melebar ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tak jauh dibelakang sahabatnya berlari dengan wajah tegang.

Sasuke!

Ya… Kushina tak akan pernah melupakan putra dari sahabatnya di suna itu. Sasuke, teman Naruto, yang saat kepindahan mereka ke konoha mengejar mereka mati-matian bukan?

Tangan Kushina terjulur dengan gemetar.

"Kejar! Kejar pemuda itu!" perintahnya kepada polisi yang ada di sampingnya. "Dia yang akan membawa kita menemukan Naruto! kumohon! Kejar pemuda itu!" rintih Kushina histeris, membuat beberapa polisi langsung mengejar pemuda yang dimaksud Kushina.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Langkahku pelan namun pasti. Tak kupedulikan tangga demi tangga yang kuinjak. Ya… aku kini berada di sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terpakai, yang terbengkalai. Langkah ku menuju lantai tertinggi bangunan ini.<p>

Ketika angin menerpaku,memainkan rambut pirangku, aku berjalan semakin mendekati ujung lantai ini. Aku menatap ke bawah. Tinggi.

aku ingat, cerita mengenai seekor burung rumahan yang nekat terbang ke dunia luar dan membuatnya kehilangan sayapnya.

Kisah itu sama sepertiku sekarang, aku telah kehilangan 'sayap'ku. Sayap yang akan membuatku terbang menuju kebahagiaanku. Aku menatap ke depan. merentangkan tanganku, merasakan angin menerpa wajahku, membuat rambut pirang panjangku melayang-layang.

Jika aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhku dan loncat dari atap ini, apakah aku akan bisa terbang? Apakah dengan begini aku dapat mendapatkan kembali sayapku? Dan apakah aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku?

Sekelebat wajah ayah, muncul dibenakku,

_Ayah… mungkinkah kebahagiaan akan kudapatkan hanya ketika aku menyusulmu ke akhirat sana?_

_Hinata-chan… apakah aku memang tak diperbolehkan berada di samping orang-orang yang aku sayangi? Tak bolehkah?_

_Sasuke…_

Aku menutupkan mataku ketika mengingat nama itu…

_Maaf tak bisa menepati janjiku lagi…_

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Polisi itu sudah tak mengejarku lagi. aku mendengus kesal. Karena polisi itu aku jadi jauh dari tempat janjianku.

Aku kemudian berbalik, berlari menuju boks telepon itu lagi.

Tak ada siapa-siapa…

Mungkinkah Naruto tak datang?

Sepertinya tidak. Sepertinya dia ada, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?

Mungkinkah dia ke toilet dulu?

Ya… mungkin saja.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di seberang jalan itu, namun baru beberapa langkah, aku mendengar seorang polisi mengatakan sesuatu tentang Naruto.

"Kami menemukan barang-barang Namikaze Naruto bersama dengan seorang pria yang sekarat karena kehabisan darah. Kami juga menemukan pisau yang menusuk dan menyayat pria bernama Orochimaru dan sebungkus alat tes kehamilan."

Membeku.

Aku membeku di tempat ketika mendengar itu. apa kata polisi itu tadi?

Orochimaru?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, di sana ada Orochimaru yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri yang sedang diangkut ke dalam ambulance.

Wajahku langsung tegang. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru arah dan aku mendapati Naruto sedang berjalan di tangga sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai.

Jangan-jangan…

Aku langsung berlari ke sebuah bangunan lain yang berhadapan dengan bangunan itu, yang jaraknya lebih dari dekat dari tempatku berada.

Aku berlari sekuat yang aku bisa, saat polisi lain entah kenapa mengejarku, aku tak peduli, yang kupedulikan adalah Naruto. Naruto… Naruto…

"Jangan loncat dobe! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"KYAAA!"

Pekikan itu terdengar di telinga Kushina. Kushina melirik ke arah suara itu. beberapa orang menutup mulut mereka, telunjuk mereka menunjuk ke atas, ke sebuah bangunan tua, membuat Kushina langsung lemas ditempat.

Naruto! Di sana adalah Naruto! di sana adalah putrinya.

Dan ketika tubuh itu limbung ke depan dengan tangan yang direntangkan, Kushina memekik keras…

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi jarakku dengannya, namun gadis itu terlanjur melompat,

Membuatku ikut meloncat dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Mata Naruto yang sedari tadi tertutup terbuka ketika merasakan sesuatu yang membungkusnya, dan ketika Naruto tahu bahwa aku yang memeluknya, gadis itu membalas pelukanku, aku mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya.

Tak memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa kini kami tengah meluncur ke bawah dengan tinggi lebih dari 10 meter,

Tak mempedulikan, bahwa jika kami sampai ke bawah ada kemungkinan aku mati bersamanya.

Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku ketika tubuh kami hampir menyentuh tanah dan…

BUK!

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Gadis itu menatap langit biru yang terlihat indah. Seindah hatinya saat ini. Seindah masa depan yang akan di dakinya bersama…

"Sasuke," gadis itu berlari menghampiri kekasihnya. Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu langsung menangkupkan tangannya di wajah tan kekasihnya itu.

"Hei dobe, sudah kubilang kau tak usah kemari!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku bosan tahu teme di rumah sakit terus! Lagipula sekarang aku harus mengantar kepergian ibu ke Amerika," ucap Naruto kesal. Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian menggandeng tangan itu.

"Baiklah.. baiklah… ayo, ku antaar!"

"Kau memang harus mengantarku…"

Ya... beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Naruto diharuskan mendapatkan perawatan dari rumah sakit. gadis itu menderita sedikit gangguan psikologis dan harus menjalani terapi.

selama beberapa minggu dia berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Hinata, sedikit demi sedikit kebahagiaannya terajut. Kushina, ibunya, meminta maaf padanya, menangis karena kebodohannya, membuat hati naruto tersentuh dan memeluknya.

dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat diinginkannya.

dan ternyata, gadis itu tidak hamil, itu membuat beban Naruto sedikit berkurang.

dengan dukungan ibu, Hinata dan Sasuke serta ayahnya yang sering mengunjunginya dalam mimpilah, akhirnya Naruto benar-benar sembuh dari traumanya...

.

At airport

Kushina menyentuh pipi putrinya dengan sayang. Naruto meresapi sentuhan hangat itu, sentuhan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Maaf Naruto, ibu harus pergi. Tapi ibu janji, ibu akan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ibu dan setelah ibu pulang dari sana, kita akan memperbaiki semuanya, ya?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto mengangguk, Kushina memeluknya dengan saying. Sungguh, dia bersyukur, bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menyelamatkannya. Bahwa Tuhan tak mengambil Naruto dari sisinya, bahwa Minato, masih melindungi putrinya ini.

"Ibu menyesal selama lima tahun ini, Naruto," ucap Kushina lagi. Naruto menggeleng, dia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan menatap mata lavender ibunya itu.

"Ibu… jangan begitu! Aku baik-baik saja,Ok?"

Dan Kushina mengangguk, lalu pandangan matanya tertuju kepada pemuda yang menyelatkan putrinya.

"Kau sudah sebesar ini ya,Sasuke?" Tanya Kushina basa-basi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Naruto, Sasuke," ucapKushina lagi kemudian menyuruh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya menunduk sedikit, dan ketika Sasuke menunduk.

PLAK!

"Aw!"

"Ibu!"

Kushina tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena dengan tenaganya, wanita berambut merah itu memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Itu peringatan pertama agar kau tak maca-macam dengan Naruto!" ucap Kushina. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam padanya bi, percaya padaku," ucap Sasuke lagi. Kushina hanya ber"Hm" ria kemudian menunduk.

"Tolong jaga Naruto ku ya," ucapnya lagi.

"Ibu…"ucap Naruto merona malu. Kushina tersenyum. "Jaa… matane…" ucap Kushina lagi ketika pengumuman keberangkatan pesawatnya.

"Tak apa-apakah?" Tanya wanita yang berada di samping Kushina sedari tadi. Kushina mengangguk mantap.

"Tak apa, karena aku percaya… aku percaya Minato melindunginya," ucap Kushina sembari melirik ke belakang, di sana, di belakang putrinya. Pemuda yang mempunyai mata sebiru mata putrinya tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum menghilang. Kushina menitikkan air matanya.

Dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di amerika dan segera pulang untuk putrinya, mengganti waktu mereka yang hilang lima tahun ini…

* * *

><p>~The end~<p>

* * *

><p>Howe~ GaJe Sangat! maaf <em>minna-san<em>… aku paling gak bisa bikin _ending_…

Percaya apa gak, aku lebih dulu menyelesaikan special chap daripada last chap.=_="

Ya… pokoknya endingnya gak sedih kan? syukurlah ya Naruto… *Meluk Naruto*

Naruto : Ukh… se-sak…

Sai : akh, di last chapter aku gak ada, *sedih*

Author : *Meluk Sai* maaf~ tadinya mau ada tapi ternyata aku malah nampilin GaaHina…

Gaara : itu juga Cuma sedikit

Hinata : *mainin jarinya* a-ano… aku sebenernya fungsinya apa sih di sini?

Author : ya… begitulah… haha *tawa garing*

Sasuke : A-U-THOR.

Author: *merinding* Hyaa~ Sasuke-kun~

Sasuke : KAU! BERANINYA KAU~

Author : Hya~ Ampun…

Kushina : *PLAK!* jangan begitu Sasuke.

Author : *mau meluk Kushina tapi….*

Kushina : *narik pipi author* kau… seenaknya saja kau membuat Naruto seperti itu, dan aku seperti itu…

Author : HAAFHH *MAAF*

Sai : Ya… abaikan saja author yang lagi kena siksa, biar aku yang balas review kalian. Pertama dari **Superol**, Haha, begitulah author, terlalu sering nonton sinetron kacangan deh kayaknya.

Author : Ahu hah hehhah hohhoh hihethoh *aku gak pernah nonton sinetron*

Sai : Ya… tapi sasu ama narunya gak terlalu menderita kan? orang ini endingnya kok, *Smile* oh ya… silakan baca special chapnya yaw… seru lho *menyeringai*

Author : *Menghilang jadi air kemudian tiba-tiba ada di samping sai* buat **Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'**, iya ini emang adaptasi dari sebuah komik yang diceritain temen aku… dan gak aku disclaimer karena aku gak tahu siapa pengarangnya, Cuma di chap 1 udah aku cantumin, meski salah deh kayaknya.. haha

Kushina : selanjutnya **NaruDobe Listachan**, udah dilanjut, silakan repiuw lagi ya

Sasuke : Aku gak akan pernah membiarkan dobe mati duluan sebelum aku! Itu udah pasti! *serius, semua langsung blushing di tempat* udah update, silakan repiuw.

Naruto : **CCloveRuki**, hidup aku sekarang bahagia kok, karena ibu dan Sasuke serta hinata ada di sampingku sekarang, meski untuk mendapatkan itu semua, aku harus menghadapi cobaan yang begitu berat.

Kushina+Hinata+Sasuke : *Terharu kemudian meluk Naruto*

Author : Hiks.. hiks… Naruto so sweet… gak pernah protes ma author! Baiknya Naruto! dan… sebagai permintaan maaf, author langsung publish special chap bersamaan dengan last chap, kalau special chap, gak ada sedihnya kok, *mungkin*

Nah, ini dia special chapter :

* * *

><p>"Na-naru…."<p>

"Jahat! Kau jahat! Ternyata kau tukang selingkuh! Mesum! Kau jahat! Playboy! Musuh wanita!" maki Naruto sambil terisak. Sasuke hanya diam membatu, niatnya ingin menghibur, namun dia bukanlah ahli menghibur perempuan atau berkata manis seperti Sai.

"Naru, percaya padaku kalau –"

"Bahkan dihadapanku kau berciuman dengannya!"

"Hei, dia yang menciumku, bukan aku!" ucap Sasuke membantah. Dibantah seperti itu, Naruto langsung kesal sejadi-jadinya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? kau menikmatinya bahkan kau melayani gadis itu saat dia memasukan lidahnya di mulutmu!" teriak Naruto, keras. Membuat wajah semua orang yang ada di sana blushing berat, khusus Sasuke, blushing tambah malu.

"Kau melakukan ciuman itu di atas ranjang pula! Dasar tukang selingkuh! Playboy, aku benci Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>Gak sedih kan? hahaha<p>

Kushina : *Murka* Sasuke~ author~

Sasuke+author : KABUR!

Ok minna… repiuw please.. sebelum pindah ke special chap ya? Please… *Puppy eyes no jutsu Naruto*


	7. spesial Chapter

Berbulan-bulan kemudian setelah kejadian itu, di suatu pagi yang cerah, pemuda berambut raven itu duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut menutupi bagian pinggang sampai kakinya.

_Shock._

Itu yang dirasakannya ketika bangun dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Biasanya, saat tidur dia tidak pernah bertelanjang dada. Palingan hanya mengenakan singlet(?) dan celana boxer.

Mengingat boxernya, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengintip sesuatu di balik selimutnya. Untunglah, pemuda itu masih mengenakan boxer, tidak telanjang seperti yang di alami dadanya. Pemuda yang terlihat berwajah datar itu lantas tersenyum tipis kemudian menoleh ke samping kanannya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, namun…

_Double shock_

Ketika dirinya tidak tidur sendirian, melainkan dengan seseorang berambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap di sampingnya. Gadis itu menghimpit selembar selimut – yang sama dengan si pemuda rambut raven – yang menutupi dada sampai ujung kakinya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke – nama si pemuda berambut raven – tidak yakin kalau gadis itu mengenakan pakaian apapun, melihat tak ada satu talipun – tali apapun – yang nangkring di pundaknya atau sekedar menggantung di tangannya.

….

….

ARGH!

Sasuke meremas rambut hitam kebiruannya, frustasi. Dirinya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya ada di tempat tidur – dengan HANYA bertelanjang dada dan HANYA mengenakan celana boxer – bersama gadis berambut merah muda ini –

– dan siapa gadis berambut merah muda ini?

_Tapi… sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke kemudian meneliti gadis yang ada di sampingnya dan ingatannya langsung tertuju pada Sai.

Ah ya… Sasuke pernah melihat wajah sang gadis di foto bersama Sai. Kalau tak salah gadis ini bernama Haruno Sakura, kekasih partnernya.

Lalu… kenapa gadis ini ada di tempat tidurnya?

Menyerah untuk mengingat, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura, usahanya untuk membangunkan sang gadis sebelum ada kesalahpahaman terjadi.

"Haruno_-san_, ayo bangun!" ucap Sasuke datar. Entah suara berat milik Sasuke atau karena guncangan (?) di tubuhnya, gadis Haruno itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Ngh…" erangnya sembari meregangkan ototnya, kemudian – meski berat – Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris mata kehijauan miliknya yang indah seperti emerald. Namun sepertinya kesadarannya masih belum menghampiri otaknya.

Terbukti dari senyum manis yang ditampilkan olehnya ketika melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya, kemudian gadis itu meletakkan tangan mulusnya di bahu Sasuke, menjadikan tumpuan agar Sakura dapat bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Kemudian gadis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke – sambil sebelah tangannya mengapit erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ha-Haruno_-san_?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjadi gugup dan kelabakan, apalagi ketika senyum maut milik Sakura terpantul dan tangan yang tadinya ada di bahu Sasuke berpindah ke pipi pucat Sasuke. Mata emerald Sakura, memaksa mata oniks Sasuke menatapnya.

GLEK!

Sasuke yang masih diliputi shock menjadi agak lemot dalam menilai keadaan sehingga, ketika gadis itu mendekat, Sasuke hanya diam membatu dan semakin membatulah dia ketika –

Cup!

Sakura menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, saudara-saudara!

Melebar.

Mata Sasuke melebar mendapati posisinya kini yang tengah di cium oleh Sakura.

Ceklek! (?)

"TEM –"

Brak!

_Very-very shock,_

Saat itu juga, ingin sekali Sasuke menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro presents**

**Spesial Chapter in LOST WING:**

**I am yours**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, Slight SasuSaku dan SaiSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, GaJe, romance, hurt/comfort, Author POV, SEMI M, ADA LEMON!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading…<strong>^^

.

.

Sasuke bisa melihat mata biru kekasihnya membulat sempurna, dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah dicium oleh gadis yang tidak dikenal Naruto.

Tak berkutik.

Sasuke entah kenapa tak bisa berkutik ketika melihat aura orange yang menguar-nguar dari belakang tubuh sang kekasih, Sasuke cepat-cepat mendorong bahu Sakura, melepaskan ciuman 'panas' yang diberikan oleh Sakura, dan ketika Sasuke melepas genggamannya di bahu Sakura, gadis itu langsung kembali tertidur dan menutup matanya, kembali tertidur nyenyak.

SIINGGG…

HYUUSSSHHHH….

"NAH, SA-SU-KE-"

Glek!

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika Naruto-nya mendekatinya dengan aura suram yang langsung terasa dan senyum yang terpasang di wajah imut itu.

Senyum lho…

Gadis itu benar-benar tersenyum meski empat buah siku tercetak jelas di dahinya.

…

…

…

Mengerikan.

"I-itu…," Sasuke kembali gagap seperti kebiasaan Hinata, sahabat Naruto, keringat segede biji jagong (?) bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya. "A-anu… i-itu – "

"Ngh… Sa-kun~"

….

…

BLAR!

Aura warna orange Naruto entah kenapa menjelma menjadi sesosok monster dengan wujud rubah ekor Sembilan dengan mata merah menyala dan gigi-gigi besar yang tengah dipamerkan sang rubah ekor Sembilan dalam seringaian mengerikan. Sungguh Sasuke bisa melihat api neraka di belakang Naruto.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto penuh penekanan sembari mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan arwah-arwah hitam mirip Naruto yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya menuju sang pujaan hati – dan jangan lupakan aura rubah ekor Sembilan dan background apinya.

"_GYA!" _inner Sasuke sudah berteriak, sementara wajah Sasuke amat sangat datar – karena masih dalam gejala shock – dan pasrah jika Naruto akan memukulnya atau lebih parah membuatnya masuk rumah sakit, tak mungkin Naruto akan tega mengirimnya ke neraka kan? *diucapkan dengan nada tidak yakin*

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Lima belas detik…

Tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke yang menutup mata karena itulah mode pasrahnya, membuka matanya dan –

Deg!

– hatinya langsung menciut ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum secerah matahari tanpa aura rubah ekor Sembilan atau background api neraka apalagi devil-devil mirip buntalan hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto

"Do – "

"KITA PUTUS!" teriak Naruto, masih dalam mode senyum untuk beberapa detik setelah mengatakan kata-kata sakral itu dan di detik berikutnya langsung menatap Sasuke murka kemudian berlari keluar kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mencerna perkataan Naruto dan maksudnya.

Sedetik….

Dua detik….

Tiga detik….

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke amat terlambat dan bergegas keluar dari selimut, mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai, memakainya asal dan segera mengejar Naruto, meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya tak terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan tadi.

"Ngh… Sa-kun… terus… Ngh…."

Nah lho…

Apa coba yang dimimpikan gadis _soft pink_ itu?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Meski Sasuke mengejar Naruto di menit kedua setelah gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya, Sasuke bisa mengejar gadis pirang kesayangannya itu. lebih tepatnya, Sasuke bisa melihat ke mana Naruto pergi.<p>

Kedai sake.

O...O…Oh….

Jangan bilang kalau Naruto….

"Aku tambah Sake lagi!" teriak suara cempreng tersebut membuat Sasuke yang baru masuk ke kedai sake itu langsung melihat ke arah suara. Kekasihnya ada di sana, dengan segelas sake yang hendak diminumnya tapi tak jadi karena Sasuke langsung mengambilnya.

"Kau tak seharusnya meminum sake, dobe! Kau masih di bawah umur!" bentak Sasuke sambil mempertahankan gelas sake yang ada di tangannya dari tangan mungil Naruto.

"Apa urusanmu, teme!" balas Naruto sinis. "Kita sudah putus, kalau kau tak ingat itu!" tambah Naruto lagi, ketus.

Tuit…

Satu buah empat siku muncul di dahi sang pemuda. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung menyimpan gelas sake dengan kasar dan menarik Naruto dengan paksa agar keluar dari kedai sake.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Tidak mau, lepaskan aku!" ronta Naruto dengan jalan sempoyongan karena mabuk (meski Naruto baru meminum satu gelas sake, tapi ini kan pertama kalinya dia minum seperti itu? jadi anggap wajar sajalah… hehe) tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikan rontaan itu. dia juga tak mempedulikan pemilik sake yang berteriak menyuruhnya membayar sake yang sudah di minum Naruto.

Kesal karena diabaikan, belum sampai mereka di pintu keluar kedai (malah masih ditengah-tengah kedai), gadis itu langsung menarik lengannya yang dicengkram Sasuke, dan tanpa di duga menggigit lengan Sasuke.

"AW!"

Teriak Sasuke karena Naruto benar-benar tak berperasaan. Karena merasakan cengkraman lengan Sasuke melonggar, Naruto kemudian melepaskan gigitannya yang menghasilkan karya seni di lengan putih Sasuke dan tersenyum sadis sebelum membelakangi sang uchiha untuk menuju tempat sakenya berada namun, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto sehingga Naruto berbalik ke arahnya dengan linangan air mata.

Deg!

Sasuke langsung melepas cengkramannya, Naruto mengusap-ngusapkan kedua punggung tangannya di bawah kelopak matanya yang sedikit menutup.

"Na-naru…."

"Jahat! Kau jahat! Ternyata kau tukang selingkuh! Mesum! Kau jahat! Playboy! Musuh wanita!" maki Naruto sambil terisak. Sasuke hanya diam membatu, niatnya ingin menghibur, namun dia bukanlah ahli menghibur perempuan atau berkata manis seperti Sai.

"Naru, percaya padaku kalau –"

"Bahkan dihadapanku kau berciuman dengannya!"

"Hei, dia yang menciumku, bukan aku!" ucap Sasuke membantah. Dibantah seperti itu, Naruto langsung kesal sejadi-jadinya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? kau menikmatinya bahkan kau melayani gadis itu saat dia memasukan lidahnya di mulutmu!" teriak Naruto, keras. Membuat wajah semua orang yang ada di sana blushing berat, khusus Sasuke, blushing tambah malu.

"Kau melakukan ciuman itu di atas ranjang pula! Dasar tukang selingkuh! Playboy, aku benci Sasuke!"

Tepat Naruto selesai mengatakan kalimatnya, matanya terpaksa membulat ketika Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto mendekatinya dan mencium bibirnya.

"WAAAHHH"

Kagum orang-orang di sana sambil berblushing jamaah.

"Ng…" Naruto protes namun itu malah dimanfaatkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencium dan menjilat sekitar bibir Naruto untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto.

"!"

Naruto kaget. Ya… ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia dicium dengan lidah seperti ini (ingat kejadian di pantai pada chap.5) tapi ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mencium Naruto ganas.

Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto, menjilat rahang atas Naruto, membuat Naruto kegelian dan tanpa sadar mendesah. Tidak sampai di situ, Sasuke menyelipkan lidahnya di bawah lidah Naruto yang masih menolak untuk menerima lidah Sasuke di 'rumah' miliknya dan mendorong lidah Sasuke keluar yang justru dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ugh… ng…," Naruto semakin mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke melilitkan lidahnya di lidah Naruto dan membawa masuk sang lidah ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto sembari menunduk.

Saliva-saliva meluncur keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Apalagi ketika Naruto dengan senang hati 'memainkan' lidahnya di rongga Sasuke.

Mereka berciuman dengan ganas, tak memperdulikan banyaknya penonton yang ada di sana, sepertinya mereka sama sekali lupa mereka ada di mana, saling melumat, saling 'bertarung' dan Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman panasnya yang bau sake itu di menit ke-lima *author : O_o, lama bener* dengan Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan muka merah sangat dan mata terpejam

Sepertinya gadis itu pingsan karena stock oksigen dalam tubuhnya menurun drastis, sementara Sasuke menatap sang gadis dengan seringainya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto menggeliat dan membuka paksa matanya. pusing, itulah yang dirasakannya.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan segelas air hangat pada Naruto yang diterima Naruto dengan wajah linglung.

"Ini di…" sepertinya Naruto masih linglung karena mabuk pertamanya ini. Seingatnya gadis itu pagi-pagi datang ke apartemen Sasuke untuk mengajaknya ke laut secara mendadak, untuk mengejutkannya tapi Naruto malah dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Sasuke yang berada di ranjang yang sama dengan seorang gadis.

Mengingat itu membuat Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung menghela nafas.

"Dobe, yang ada di kamar itu namanya Haruno Sakura, dia pacarnya Sai," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Pacarnya Sai tapi kenapa tidur denganmu?" tanyanya sinis. Sungguh dia sangat sakit melihat pemandangan itu. sebel tingkat tinggi dan kalau bisa ingin sekali gadis itu mencincang habis kekasih berambut hitamnya itu.

Atau mungkin menggunting habis rambut pantat ayamnya itu?

"Dobe, semalam itu, aku diajak temanku untuk minum sake. Aku baru pulang jam empat pagi dan ketika aku masuk apartemenku, aku langsung limbung. Sai menolongku kemudian dia membawaku ke kamarnya karena kamarku dikunci dan aku tak bisa ditanya karena aku mabuk berat. Bahkan aku muntah sehingga membasahi kaosku. Makanya kau menemukan aku sedang bertelanjang dada," jelas Sasuke sesabar mungkin. Naruto masih memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa gadis berambut merah muda itu menciummu?"

Gelagapan Sasuke garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sepertinya dia mengigau dobe. Dia mengira kalau aku adalah Sai," ucap Sasuke lagi tapi melihat ketidakpuasan di wajah manis nan imut itu membuat Sasuke menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya, memaksa Naruto untuk menatap mata oniksnya.

"Percaya padaku, aku belum pernah melakukan hal begituan tau!" ucap Sasuke buka kartu. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Namun melihat rona merah mulai menodai wajah stoicnya, Naruto tertawa.

"Padahal ciumanmu itu hebat lho~" ucap Naruto asal, namun menyadari kalimatnya barusan akan membuatnya tak aman Naruto hanya ber 'ups' ria sebelum wajahnya merah padam. Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mencium puncak hidung Naruto, membuat gadis bermata sapphire itu menggelinjang geli. Dan kembali harus menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke menjilat kuping telinga kanannya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan memberikan yang pertama dan yang selanjutnya hanya kepadamu dobe," ucap Sasuke ditelinga Naruto sebelum kemudian asik menjilati kuping dan kemudian menjilati leher dan apapun itu sehingga gadisnya mendesah…

Melodi yang sangat ingin didengarnya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Sai membuka pintu apartemennya, tadi tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu dipanggil oleh atasannya, Danzou-sama untuk hal sepele, menurutnya dan dengan berat hati, pemuda itu harus rela meninggalkan Sakura-nya dan Sasuke di kamarnya, mengingat saat mabuk Sasuke tidak bisa ditanya apapun.<p>

Sai kemudian memegang handle pintu kamarnya dan ketika pintu terbuka, dia melihat Sakura masih nyenyak tidur. Melihat itu Sai tersenyum. Wajar saja Sakura masih tertidur mengingat sejak sore kemarin *bayangkan, sore kemarin lho* sampai sebelum si Sasuke datang dengan keadaan mabuk, Sai terus melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura, hingga Sakura kehabisan tenaga.

Hah…

Terkadang dia membenci dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan Sakura.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong… di mana 'partner'nya itu?

Ah, pasti dikamarnya. Sai kemudian melangkah ke kamar Sasuke memegang handle pintu dan memutarnya sedikit, tak terkunci.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak macam-macam kan pada Saku –"

Kata-kata Sai terputus ketika pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu mendapati pemandangan di atas kasur. Pemandangan di mana Sasuke tengah ada di atas dan Naruto di bawah sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Mereka berdua hanya ditutupi oleh selimut nan tipis dan Sai bisa melihat baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai.

Mendengar suara Sai, kedua orang itu langsung menatap ke arah tempat si pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak kalah kaget.

….

…

…

"Wah… sepertinya aku mengangguk ,silakan lanjutkan!"

Cklek!

Meski pemuda itu sudah tak ada, tapi kedua insan yang ada di kamar tersebut masih terpaku ke arah kehadiran sang pemuda tadi, alias ke arah pintu yang sekarang tertutup sempurna.

….

….

…..

Tuit!

Satu buah empat siku versi gede muncul di belakang kepala Sasuke.

"SAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_**Naruto POV**_

Dengan wajah memerah aku memakai bajuku yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, meski dengan wajah sangat tidak puas karena acara kami diganggu oleh partnernya sendiri.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang duduk membelakangiku. Mengingat kata-katanya sebelum kami untuk pertama kalinya melakukan itu.

"_Kau tahu, aku akan memberikan yang pertama dan yang selanjutnya hanya kepadamu dobe,"_

Aku merasa mukaku semakin panas. Kata-kata itu biasa dilontarkan cewek kepada cowoknya bukan, tapi ini, Sasuke yang mengatakannya. Apakah selain emansipasi wanita, ada juga emansipasi pria?

Ah, abaikan.

Yang jelas aku merasa senang mendengar itu sekaligus merasa…

Sedih?

Karena aku tak bisa memberikan yang pertamaku kepadanya. Karena jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah kehilangan hal pertamaku.

Rasanya itu membuatku sedikit tertekan.

Aku mendekati Sasuke yang masih berwajah kusut. Aku menyentuh bahunya pelan, membuatnya menatapku.

"_Aishiteru, teme~_" ucapku kepadanya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan dirinya dan menyentuhkan hidungnnya ke hidungku.

"_I love you too, dobe_," balasnya kemudian dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dalam waktu yang lama.

Hei, Sasuke, kau tahu, saat kau menciumku dengan lembut seperti ini, saat itu juga, aku bersumpah, meski aku tak bisa memberikan yang pertamaku kepadamu, namun, aku akan memberikan yang seterus-terusnya hanya kepadamu.

Itulah janjiku,

Karena aku, milikmu kan, teme?

Owari

* * *

><p>Banzai! \(n_n)

lost wing akhirnya selesai..

Gimana ama special chapnya?

Maaf ya gak lemon… hehehe namanya juga fict semi M… dan… aku mau ngucapin makasih buat…

Ok deh, karena ini yang terakhir, aku ingin, ingin sekali, kalian meninggalkan repiuw, agar aku bisa lebih bagus lagi dalam membuat fict..

Ya? Ya?ya?

Repiuw pleaseee!


End file.
